Until Your Heart Falls
by Kurai-Tenshi of Doom
Summary: All three of the girls RinKagSang meet four people who change them possibly for the better. It's a story with all the pairings and it's good, I promise. RR
1. The Beginning of the End

Until Your Heart Falls:

Authoresses Notes: Konnichiwa everyone! I should not above everything sacred be writing this because I have so much more to do right now, so this may take a very long time to update, so I apologize for how horrid that factor is…. But, focusing! This is my first Inu ficcie, and I'm so far proud of it. It hasn't even been written yet, but I think it'll be good. I love everyone who even considers reading this! Please review, no flames, only nice reviews. (Rated R for reason, will be dirty) (Eventually) mainly an Inu/Kag but will have much Sess/Rin (sorry if you don't like it) and Miroku/Sango. Love all of those! Sorry if anyone seems OOC, but I bend them to my will. Eternal thanks to my first reviewer lilangelarishi, she kicks ass for telling me the name. Sorry bout that….. Disclaimer: Bite me. Hard…..

Oh yeah….

Not mine.

On with the madness.

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

Chapter One:

The Meetings

'And why on Earth did I agree to this again?' a silver-haired man pondered, the seemingly permanent frown on his face deepening. "Come now cousin, cheer up! This is merely a party! One public appearance and those damn lawyers can't crack through your alibi." Sesshomaru Takagawah (AN: just made it up, sorry it stinks!) whipped in the car-seat to face his grinning cousin Miroku Takagawah. He was immediately suspicious of the mentioned alibi. "Alibi for what?" the question came not from Sesshomaru's pursed lips, but his half-brother's Inu-Yasha Takagawah. "Never mind." Miroku half-hummed. "You need a better excuse for existing." Inu-Yasha said grumpily throwing himself farther into the seat of the limo.

They were indeed on their way to a party, the most important of the year to be exact. The two brothers ran the second biggest stock market company in the world. Millions came and went. Miroku just happened to be a mooching cousin and the last person alive in the Takagawah family. Their company was second right underneath Higurashi Inc. run by a kooky old man. This party was the way the two warring companies were drawing a truce. It was a great social gathering held every year by the Higurashi's, and this year the three were invited. Well really, Sesshomaru was invited since he practically ran the company, but Inu-Yasha just had to tag along.

Miroku… well…. "Yeah, Miroku, that reminds me, why are you here? I don't even remember telling you about this." Inu-Yasha turned his bold amber eyes onto the dark man. Miroku meekly pushed his black haired bangs out of his angular face. He was almost boyish in appearance, and was often red-faced from the slaps of women. The worst part was he's proud of his perversion. His deep blue eyes, almost purple in color, seem to hide a mischievous something in their oddly deep depths. "I have my ways. Plus, I went to grade school with one of the old coots granddaughters. I want to see her now. I teased her horribly then. Made her life quite the living hell." Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed.

"Nice to know you don't change much over the years." He rolled his eyes. He looked back to Sesshomaru. "Did you tell this maniac? We'll get kicked out again if he tries any…"formalities" with these relatives of the 'old coot'. Won't look good on our record that our future partners' granddaughters were molested by sir-can't-keep-my-hands-to-myself." Sesshomaru continued his stone-like stare out of the window.

Tokyo gleamed outside at its full sparkling nighttime beauty. They practically owned half this country. In just a few hours, and a few signatures, he would own the other half. Inu-Yasha humph-ed, and ignored his brother's ignoring of him. He was used to it by now. After all, Sesshomaru rarely spoke outside of the office. He was an odd one. Barely spoke, wore his feelings deep inside. For some strange reason only Miroku could read him, and that made Sesshomaru dislike him even more.

The perverted moocher could pull off odd boughs of intelligence every once in a while. "So there's granddaughters, huh?" Inu-Yasha asked, trying his best not to seem curious. "Don't get so drunk this time and maybe you'll remember them when you wake up." Inu-Yasha's face flushed a bright angry red at Miroku's insult. "My cousin, the raging alcoholic." "Why you smug little bastard! I'll beat the shit out of-" "We're here." The cocked fist was lowered at Sesshomaru's abrupt and subtle disapproval. The door was opened for them by the driver, and before the men was the largest manor in perhaps all of existence.

At least it seemed that way to Inu-Yasha. Large steps led to the cave-like entrance, well-lit by installed lamp-posts. Inu-Yasha shook out his mane of extraordinary silver hair. Contrary to popular belief it was his original color. (AN: I just can't see Inu in a salon…) it was slightly shorter than his brother's, but the same color. Both he and his brother bore little resemblance physically to Miroku, and occasionally mentally as well. Many other guests were pulling into the circle and exiting just as the three were. Inu-Yasha, not being a tux type wore simply his favorite leather coat and black somewhat dressy shirt.

Miroku wore a tuxedo as did Sesshomaru, although one looked more pleased than the other. "You look like a gangster in that." Inu shot over his shoulder to Sesshomaru. His brother only glanced his way before leaving the perverted cousin and smirking younger brother behind to enter the great mansion. "Come cousin! Let's go find those girls!" Miroku threw a good-natured arm around Inu, but the growl from the silver-haired man left him cowering away. "These 'girls' I doubt will be anything worth mentioning. I've seen the gramps and he's no prize chicken. Trust me not worth writing home about."

At that very moment on of the said girls was rushing frantically around the third floor of the house. One room stood ajar in a large, well-lit hallway and a slightly petit girl with silky black hair rushed in frantic. "Sango-san? Aren't you ready yet!" Rin Higurashi cried noticing her older sister wasn't even dressed.

She laid, long, lithe, body thrown on her large king-sized bed reading some band magazine. "Do I look like the party type? Plus what's this for? So gramps can get some nasty old dudes to want to marry us? Just take what you want Rin and turn up my music before you leave." Sango barely looked over the magazine as she spoke. Rin tried to get angry at her grumpy sister, but couldn't. "Sango-san, we're here to learn about gramps and have a good time. Think about it. He only took us in after our relatives disowned both of us.

And poor Kagome-chan (AN: just throwing these chan and san things around.) only has us and her mom and her brother left. She lost her father last year. We need to be strong for her. And she's going tonight. Why don't you do it for Kagome?" Sango snorted. "Always making it all seem so important aren't you Rin? Do something for yourself every once in awhile. I'm goin' out tonight. Don't do that whole considerate thing." She turned a page and resumed ignoring her sister. "You know Sango, you've really changed. I'm disappointed to be related to you." Rin huffed and left the room slamming the door behind her.

Sango rolled over onto her side. She grumbled something about crybaby's before her temper reared its ugly head and she threw the magazine across the room. Throwing herself up, she rushed into her own bathroom and started to take a shower. "Why do I always let her win?" Sango grumbled, as she stripped and got in.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin called as she knocked on Kagome's door. A tall very pretty black-haired girl answered the door. "Yes Rin?" she asked. "Are you ready?" Rin asked, having to look up to the girl. Rin eyed Kagome's nice short black dress and her elaborate hair bun. "I see you are Rin. Yes I'm ready." Kagome addressed Rin's eloquent long skirt and low cut shirt both a deep glittering blue. "Sango said she wasn't the party type. I'm sorry about her Kagome-chan. She's usually so much nicer." Rin gushed a hurried apology for her sister and Kagome's cousin.

Kagome smiled and patted Rin gently on the head. The girl had let her shoulder-length hair lie on her shoulders. "I know Rin. She's just hurt and upset after all that's happened. I know Sango-san very well. If anything she'll feel guilty and show up. Don't expect a lot from her, she's still hurting." Kagome addressed the factor of Rin and Sango's parents. Their mother had been fragile and had died only a few months ago. Maddened with grief, their father had become a raging alcoholic, and when he was really drunk used to beat Rin.

Sango was out a lot, and never knew because Rin was so scared, but suspecting something, she came home early and found her father and Rin. Her father had beaten poor little Rin to a bloody pulp and Sango after a lot of phone calls had gotten her and Rin out of there and Rin into a hospital. Her father had called the police and named them run-aways and both had been eventually disowned. Kagome knew Sango felt guilty for what had happened. Rin however seemed to be suffering amnesia about the whole thing. She still had a lot of bruises, but was recovering well.

Sango became withdrawn and depressed. She went off and joined some band and spent most of her time in the underground world. Kagome's grandfather had taken them in for now until Sango could support them both. Which may take awhile. The punk girl was not coming around. Kagome placed a comforting arm around the flustered Rin and led her to the steps. "Rin, I want to warn you ahead of time. From what I've been hearing, gramps may do something desperate about getting this merger. So try to stay away from him, or who knows what he'll try to marry you off to. He wants you and Sango taken care of, and he'll try to marry you to get just that."

Rin looked up to Kagome all innocence and naïve eyes. "Marry me?" she asked. "Just stay near me okay Rin?" Kagome sighed, leading them down the steps.

"This is so boring." Inu-Yasha spoke aloud. Two people near him turned and stared, but he ignored it and shot Miroku a dark look. The man was engulfing the whole food table. "Hey, Inu, lighten up. Free food!" He managed around a mouthful of food. The people only stared more. "Baka!" Inu-Yasha snapped, thwacking Miroku on the head. "Both of you calm down." Both Miroku and Inu jumped at the deep voice of Sesshomaru behind them.

"There's the man I need to win the heart of tonight." His dark, orb-like eyes were directed intensely on an old man standing just a few feet away engaged in a conversation with a pretty middle-aged woman with black hair. Sesshomaru moved with his usual cat-like grace around both of them and towards the old man. "Miroku stay here Inu-Yasha…" he glanced at him, sizing him up. "Watch Miroku and his hands."

He left and Inu huffed angrily and stalked in the other direction. "Well, fine just leave me!" Miroku called after him, but Inu was so frustrated he didn't hear. Miroku shrugged. As a pretty red-head walked by he smiled and followed after her.

Inu stalked off into the depths of the party through many different rooms. The whole first floor was open to the guests. He was still amazed by the house, but right now he wanted to beat the shit out of Sesshomaru so bad he barely saw anything but red. It was when he collided with something and nearly fell over that he realized he was in a small back dining room it looked like and he was alone besides whoever had fallen at his feet. "Watch ou-" he snapped before catching himself as the person looked up. It was a girl he realized. An extremely beautiful girl.

Her sparkling chocolate brown eyes were glinting in outrage at him, and she stood up fast. Inu was aware she was shouting at him, but he barely noticed over inspection of her. Those warm eyes, that pretty face, lush lips, and that thin column of a neck that led to a sweet, trim figure. As soon as he saw her, he knew he had to have her. No matter what it took. Hell, he was part demon dog; he could've just taken her right there. Then he realized that from those sweetly pursed lips came a question. "H-Huh?" he stuttered, realizing how dumb he must look.

"I said who are you?" Kagome practically screamed. Some weird guy knocks her over, then screams at her, then obviously ogles her right while she's yelling at him. "I'm…Inu-Yasha." He managed to get out around an odd lump in his throat. Kagome stopped. The words died on her lips. She knew him. That name….he was the brother to Sesshomaru, the man gramps was trying to make a merger with! She eyed him again.

Tall, taller than her, obviously very well-built, she felt that when she collided with his rock-like chest, his odd silver hair seemed to glitter in the dim light. Her eyes moved from his nice lips to his eyes and stopped. They were extraordinary! A shocking gold color with what looked like orange mixed in. Both were staring at each other for what seemed like eternity. Then Kagome's eyes moved upwards and she saw sticking out of his hair- "Ears!" she cried. "Huh?" Inu-Yasha cursed and realized the startle and shock of seeing her had made him loose his controlled grip over his demon powers and his ears must've slipped out.

What she did next he both loved, and hated. She closed the distance between them and grabbed his ears in long fingers. He tried to not un-tense under her touch, but it was hard. She rubbed his ears and pulled on them. "Ow!" he cried, and pulled away. "What're you doing?" he demanded, grabbing his own ears. "Are you a demon?" Kagome asked. "No. I'm a half-demon. One of the last of my kind." Inu-Yasha stated, as though talking to a child. Kagome stepped back. Inu-Yasha tried to hide the hurt he felt.

She would reject him now, he knew it. Every other girl that had ever seen his ears had run either screaming or laughing. She did neither. Inu-Yasha sighed and focused on re-hiding his ears. They seemed to be sucked into his head. "You know, you look kind of like a dog-demon." His eyes riveted to her. "What?" he asked. "I said you look like a dog-demon." "Um…thanks I guess?" Inu-Yasha said uncertainly. "Are you Sesshomaru's brother?" she asked. "Yeah. That bastard." Her eyes met his at his use of language. "What's your name?" he asked, voice a whisper. "Kagome!" the shout came just before a shorter perhaps year younger girl came bursting through the door Kagome must've come from.

"Yes Rin?" Kagome asked turning to her. Rin stopped when she saw Inu-Yasha. Her eyes went wide as she glanced form his furious eyes to Kagome's blush. They widened with mischievous understanding. "Just came to tell you Sango-san came down just like you said." Rin said, before turning to leave. Kagome grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door shouting over her shoulder to Inu-Yasha: "Watch where you're going next time you ass."

Sango pushed her way through people, growling. She'd seen Rin go running off and had tried to follow her, but had gotten thrown onto the dance floor by gramps. He'd chuckled and said she needed to find a good man. Sango hissed at the next guy who tried to take her arm. Her black sleeveless shirt clung to her. Her jeans were skin-tight. Sango didn't do skirts. Suddenly someone came behind her and wrapped two arms around her middle.

She was dragged against a large chest and her arms were pinned to her sides. "Sango! Remember me? Miroku." "Let-" Sango cried elbowing him in the stomach, "me go!" she cried. Miroku managed to get away from her blow. He'd released her, and she tried to recover from being held in this freak's arms. For some reason it turned her upside down. She whipped around to face him and saw a handsome man with eyes that took her breath away. She pulled her shirt down self-conscious of the way a bit of her stomach showed. "Do I know you?" she asked.

He smiled and offered to lead her off the dance floor. She followed him, not liking her curiosity. He led her to a table and they both sat, Sango weary, Miroku all kind smiles. "We went to school together." Miroku explained. Sango's eyes widened. "You're Miroku Takagawah?" she cried pointing a finger at him. He nodded, obviously pleased she remembered. That's why her slap was unexpected. "OW!" Miroku called out holding his cheek. "Why'd you do that?" he demanded. "You ruined my whole school life for me!" Sango jumped up preparing to hit him again, but Miroku ducked. He jumped up and went racing off.

Not caring that people were staring, Sango took off after him, bent on revenge on the person who teased her and made her life miserable. Miroku raced out the back balcony doors that led to the extremely large balcony with the large staircase down to the gardens. Racing into the gardens, Sango followed in close pursuit. Miroku entered the gardens with the hedges separating each one into sections and as he neared a fountain stopped fast. Sango, surprised, tried to stop, but tripped over her feet and went flying into Miroku who caught her easily. His arms were around her middle, supporting her, and she was slammed against his chest.

She couldn't help but inhale deeply and take in his nice scent. Trying to ignore the warmth spreading throughout her body, she tried to push away, but his pressure around her increased. "You're amazingly beautiful Sango." A bright red blush spread across Sango's face. "Let…me go." She whispered, barely able to keep the shake out of her voice. Not much behind her words. In a swift movement Miroku swept her off her feet and cradled her in his arms. Sango felt her world disappearing. Normally she wouldn't even let gramps touch her. Heart of ice is what Kagome had said jokingly one day. How could she fail now when it was most important? Her heart sped so fast, she thought it would jump from her chest.

Miroku whispered into her hair. "I still like to pick on you. And seeing you wet is so tempting." His words barely reached her mind before he dropped her into the fountain soaking her through. She screamed and flailed around. She heard him laughing, and felt her heart turning solid again. She wanted him dead. Seeing him turn to leave, she threw her hair back from her face, so it fell to its usual spot the small of her back, and reached forward grabbing him around the middle and dragging him down on top of her in the fountain soaking him too. She slithered out from underneath him and climbed out frailly.

Miroku stopped moving and stared at her as she rung out her top, not realizing she'd exposed her tawnystomach. He whistled, bringing her to her senses. She flushed, but whipped around. "You know Sango I was right, you do look awesome wet." Sango felt her heart warming again, but pushed it aside and threw him the finger over her shoulder, trying to push the image of his hair falling into his eyes, and his tux outlining his body very nicely.

"Never come near me again." She shouted as she heard him climb out.

Rin's eyes widened as she saw Sango emerge form the gardens soaking wet with an even wetter Miroku trailing behind her. Amazed at the blush on Sango's determined face she said nothing and hid in one of the numerous dark corners near the entrance to the maze-like gardens. Both didn't see her, and she continued into the gardens ignoring the people she saw making out in private corners.

She wasn't aware people would get this drunk. After all gramps could throw quite a party. As she came to a far back area, she realized the complete solitude of it. No sound could be heard and the only actual noise was the wind blowing. Her skirt got caught in this breeze and lifted uncomfortably, showing way too much of her legs. She flushed and pulled it down embarrassed. She didn't hear the drunken man behind her as he snuck up and pulled her forcefully against him. She cried out and squirmed against him, but he only trapped her harder.

He laughed in her ear and she screamed. She knew who he was. An old friend who recently had been chasing her around. His name is Yage. He'd cornered her once and tried to kiss her, but Kagome had saved her and told him to leave her alone. Sango had beat him up later on, but he'd not taken the hint. He was the son of a business man, as sleazy as his son. Yage's hands slid down her front grabbing and touching. Rin screamed again, and again, but no one could hear. And suddenly, she felt Yage's body freeze and shake. He fell backwards and took her with him. Then Rin's world went black.

Sesshomaru barely acknowledged the girl who intruded on his garden. He'd taken solitude there after not being able to speak to the old man. He was perched in an overhanging tree and when he heard her make an embarrassed eeping noise his eyes went back to her. He got a view of long, creamy legs, then she pushed her skirt back down, and he saw the maidenly flush on her cheeks. His interest was perked as he saw the innocence and beauty of the girl.

Her silky black hair furled around her like a mist and he almost wanted to touch it to make sure it was real. Pushing this aside, he took in her pixie-like face and large eyes. It reminded him of a deer's. More like a fawn judging from her. She looked absolutely sweet. Sesshomaru had had his fair share of women in his lifetime, but she seemed new to him….something he needed. He was about to jump down from his limb, when he saw the man enter the garden and sneak up behind his girl…his girl! He was already claiming her as his mate and he didn't even know her name. This was ridiculous. He should just give up.

Then three piercing screams woke him from his disturbed trance. He saw the man fondling her and she struggled against him. He felt anger and desperation to help her. But anger first. There were very few people demon or otherwise dumb enough on this Earth to anger Sesshomaru, but when he did get angry, it was not pretty. He leapt from the tree, landed behind the man and chopped him in the neck. He passed out immediately. He restrained himself from killing the boy. Both he and the girl hit the ground, her on top of him, and he saw she was unconscious.

He sighed and gently picked her up, amazed at how light she was. He laid her on one of the stone benches and moved to the boy. He picked him up roughly and threw him over the hedge, not caring how he landed. Going quickly back to the girl, a quick inspection said she was uninjured. Her smell wrapped around his senses and stuck there. He eyed her suspiciously, not liking the feelings bubbling up in him. He stuffed them down as low as he could and tried to ignore the curve of her body and the delicate way her hair fell onto the cement of the bench.

Or the way her pale skin matched the bench. She smelled of sweet honey and lilac…he wondered if she tasted like lilac… "No!" he shook his head, trying to get the many images from his brain. He was acting like a little girl! What was wrong with him! She moaned as she regained consciousness. His eyes went to her eyes as they fluttered open. The color of her eyes was interesting. A sparkling green that seemed deeper than the ocean. Her eyes widened as they met his golden ones' and she cried out and drew her legs up to her chest curling into a sitting ball.

Staring into her eyes, Sesshomaru lost thought, and then she spoke. "Don't hurt me…" she sounded so helpless, and her eyes were pleading. He realized how he must seem. He towered over her in height and must seem enormous. He always wore a slight frown and knew this could scare and intimidate. He could not think of a way to soften anything. She stood and eyed him suspiciously. Her shaking hand came up slowly towards his face. He couldn't tear his eyes form hers. So many emotions ran through them at once. He saw mainly disbelief.

Her hand came in contact with his skin, and he tried not to sigh. He kept his face dispassionate. "You're real…?" she seemed confused. "But you're so…beautiful. And you saved me." she blushed a deep red. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to call you beautiful I just…" she trailed off as Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He gently laid a kiss on it, and held it to his lips for a moment, savoring the taste of her skin. She was shivering. He let her hand fall and keeping her eyes, he stepped back into the darkness around them.

The moon had bathed him in enough moonlight for her to see him. Using his demon powers, he jumped the hedge behind them and was gone. As Sesshomaru pondered his behavior, he could find no reason for it. He figured he would never see her again hopefully whoever she was. For both their sakes'.

TBC!

AN2: Well, I hope you liked it. Honestly, I think I should just not do this. I think it sucks. But then again I suck. So there we go. Hope you liked it! If you did, I am a humble servant to your (NON-FLAMMABLE) reviews. Love you all!

Deny your maker

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom


	2. As Cold As Stone

Until You Heart Falls 

Chapter Two:

Only In My Dreams

AN: What's goin on? Just felt like it so here it is:

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

He was asleep. One of his superb instincts told him this, but he somehow managed to not want the dream to end. It was so unlike him, to even dream in general, but feeling happiness from a dream….it almost scared him. He was in a garden. He recognized it as the one from the party. He was back in that damned tree. Looking down he saw a girl. She seemed as confused as him as she slipped into the back garden. He said slipped because she walked very carefully and gracefully. She seemed so fragile. He took careful notice of his girl intruder.

Her attire consisted of a nightgown, all white and almost sheer. It fell only to her knees and he liked the way the slight breeze played with both the end of the dress and her nice long hair. He knew what he wanted to do. He knew what he needed to do. Using his demon abilities he leapt from the tree and managed a graceful landing in front of her. She screamed, and tried to run, but his hand was suddenly around her wrist. No. He wouldn't let her leave. All those he'd ever loved had left him. He wouldn't let her leave too. Her head swiveled around and she met his eyes. The pure essence of innocence was in her.

She was definitely too good for him. But he wanted her, and nothing was going to stop him from making her his. Her eyes widened as she recognized him. "I was…looking for you…." Her voice was like a dove's wings taking flight. His hand released her wrist and slid around her waist, pulling her against him. Her head buried into his chest. "You're so cold…" she whispered, as if in shock. "Be my warmth." He said quietly into her hair.

He felt a wet on his neck from her tears. She looked up to him to give him her answer-

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru Takagawah felt his shock from the sudden awakening and swore he would destroy whoever had woken him. Before his vision even cleared, his claw-like hand ratcheted out and grabbed a strong neck. He lifted the man into the air and he growled eyes deep crimson, fangs large. "You never wake me unless I say so." as he shook the sleep from his eyes he saw it was his half-brother he held.

He set him down and Inu-Yasha threw out a wild fist in response to his brother's threat. Sesshomaru ducked and walked around the gasping half-breed to the entrance of his large office. He must've fallen asleep at his desk again. It happened every once in awhile. "Bastard." He heard Inu-Yasha mutter. "No, I believe you are." He shot over his shoulder as he pushed the door open and met a smirking Miroku. He wanted to smack the smile off. "Shouldn't you be harassing a woman or something?" he asked, running his hand through his hair. It fell into place on its own.

"Inu said I had to be here. But if you insist." He shrugged and walked off amidst bustling employees many of which were now staring at the boss. He hoped his eyes and teeth were normal as he snapped for them to get back to work. They did, each knowing the consequences of asking questions. "We have visitors." Sesshomaru turned to the voice at his side and saw Inu-Yasha staring at the retreating Miroku. "Who?" he asked, noticing the already-healing bruises on his brother's neck.

It was the ears that caught his attention next and he pointed to them before Inu-Yasha could answer. Inu cursed and hid them again. "Into my office. They can wait whoever they are." Sesshomaru glided back into his office, hating his crumpled suit and glad he kept a wardrobe here. Inu closed the door, still visibly bristling after Sesshomaru's ferocious attack. "I don't think so. It's the old geezer you wanted to make a deal with." Sesshomaru perked up, but kept the emotion hidden. As usual.

"Send him up." "Bring him to the conference room. I'll meet him there in a few moments." Sesshomaru needed a minute to gather his head after that dream. "He brought the girls." Inu said next, as if this held significance. "And?" Sess asked, raising an eyebrow as he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. "Just thought I'd say they're worth writing home about." "And tell him yourself you impertinent prick. I'm not your secretary." He left then, leaving Sess with his head spinning.

She was dreaming. She knew it somehow. Some odd instinct. She was back in the garden. Where she'd seen Him. Her heart was pounding hard. Confused, she stumbled into the small clearing. And then he was there. He scared her, pouncing from a tree above her, and she tried to run, giddy as ever, but a large, strong hand stopped her escape.

She turned her head towards him, knowing she wanted him to do something she was unsure of. Her words bubbled from the back of her mind. "I was…looking for you…" Because somehow she'd been looking. From the moment she'd been born she'd been looking for him. She wanted him, she needed him. This was some understanding that bordered on insanity, but she didn't care. His hand slid, ever-so-carefully to her waist and pulled her against his body.

She buried her head in his chest, feeling a deep sense of something…warm and strong. She couldn't even begin to explain it. He was cold. His hands, his eyes, his chest. "You're so cold…" she wanted to bite back the words, afraid she might frighten this silver creature of beauty away. He whispered something back into her ear that made her heart jump. "Be my warmth." There was so much promise and anguish in that voice. She had to do it. It was a question, and she would answer.

Yes, of course, and as she raised her head and met his beautiful eyes, her lips parted for her answer-

Rin shocked herself awake. Her room was still very dark, but light seemed to overflow from the windows still shaded by the large curtains. It was moonlight. She was curled into a very small ball, over herself and her covers were thrown off the bed. Rin sat up, trying to get breath back into her lungs and get her mind to work. Taking a few deep breaths, she managed to calm down. As she managed to get control of her whirling brain, she realized tears streamed down her cheeks. The dream was slowly slipping from her brain, so that all she could remember was a very warm feeling in her heart; a feeling she felt in the very core of herself. She liked this feeling, although what caused it was unknown to her.

She was scared, and cold and shaking and she needed someone to tell her it would be okay. Slipping over the side of the bed carefully, not able to put a lot of weight onto her legs yet she managed to stand shakily and practically bolt from her room. All of it seemed so far from her. She felt no feelings for anything around her. She came to a familiar door down the hallway and she didn't bother knocking as she burst in. The large bed in front of her had askew covers as well, and her sister Sango lay sprawled all over the bed. She moved to her sister's bedside cautiously. "Sango-san?" she asked, using the formal ending as she usually did.

She started when Sango sat up fast, reaching for something under her pillow. "Who is it! Oh. Rin. Don't scare me like that. What's wrong? You look terrified." "I had a bad dream!" And the sobs started again. Sango wrapped her arms around Rin, shushing her and pulling her onto the bed. "Oh, poor Rin. Just calm down Rinny. (AN: sorry, the only semi-cute thing I can pull right now…) it'll be okay." Sango tried to comfort her sobbing sister as best she could.

"Stay with me for the rest of the night. Just three more hours." Sango didn't let her answer, but pushed the girl so she was laying down, then pulled some form of a cover over her and wrapped her arms around her. This has happened a lot since her father beat Rin up. She'd came in with nightmares that always resembled the incident, except the man who beat her was always faceless to Rin in her dream. "Tell me about it later." She whispered, as she felt Rin relax and after awhile her breathing evened out.

Sango kissed the top of her sister's head before she tumbled into her own black world of sleep that, as usual were filled with as much guilt as her waking hours.

In the morning Kagome made sure she dressed sharp and business-like. Gramps was taking her and the others' to this guy's office to settle a deal or something. She wasn't surprised when she went to Sango's room and found her gone. The girl often snuck out during the night or in the morning to avoid these things. She was surprised to find Rin sound asleep in Sango's bed. She woke the girl, who seemed very confused, before she helped her get back to her own room and dress in something nice. She hated bringing Rin to the office. The small girl was much too innocent for the business-life, but her mother and Gramps wanted them to know so…

It was on the way there that they discovered the devious plan.

"So Kagome, I should probably tell you a little about these people. This family business is run by a very notorious group known as the Takagawah's and the oldest son runs the business. He has a younger half-brother and a cousin who seems to have almost nothing to do with the company, but stands to inherit. The half-brother is known to be very…well…not very proper I guess is the right term. Rumors fly about a gang, bad dealings, drugs etcetera. The cousin is thought to deal like this as well, but the older brother is the second most powerful man in all of Japan, next to me, so don't mention any of this." Gramps winked at her as he finished and Rin asked a question: "But why do we have to go?"

"Because my dear, they are both very powerful men and I need the presence of two beautiful girls such as yourselves' to distract them from my hideousness." Rin giggled, but Kagome saw through it. "Don't try to sell us off Gramps." She warned. The old man pretended not to hear her, and continued to stare absent-mindedly out the window. Kagome sighed, knowing it would be a very long day.

"But sir, he requests your presence!" the young man pleaded with Inu-Yasha. "Tell Sesshomaru to blow it out his ass." "If it'll fit through that tightly wound ass of his." He muttered. "He wishes you to meet the man and his relatives." The man kept protesting. Inu-Yasha spun around in his chair, baring fangs. "He wants me to go? Fine! I'll go! I'll go and embarrass him so bad, he'll try to kill me again, and this time I'll win." Inu stormed past the terrified man course set for the top floor.

Anger blinded him again, just like two nights ago at the party when he'd met that mysterious beauty. One of the only women to deny him. The thought of her cooled his anger slightly, but intensified his desire to see her again. He bore his fangs again, not noticing as his ears popped out. He decided to take the stairs. He barreled into the door, slamming it open. Which is why he was so surprised when the door made contact to a person. A scream of pain, and a small girl was flung to the ground before him. He saw the silky black hair and felt his heart jump.

He thought it was his chocolate-eyed beauty. But as the girl looked up at him, he saw it wasn't. This girl was very pretty though. She was clutching her nose and he could smell the blood. "I'm so sorry." He knelt beside her, and placed one arm carefully onto her shoulder. Her eyes widened, but she laughed. "Oh no! I had this nosebleed before. You hit my arm!" He was confused as to how this was good, but decided to help the pretty little thing. He helped her stand and asked where she was going. "I was hoping to find a bathroom." She managed around her palm.

Inu ignored his prick of sensation at the smell of blood and led her to his office. She used the sink and small bathroom he had there and cleaned herself up. She emerged a few moments later with a handkerchief secured around her nose which would stop bleeding in a few moments. Inu could smell it. "Thank you…?" she asked trailing off. Inu filled her blank and gave her his name. He expected some kind of reaction, but she merely smiled a very kind smile and held out her hand. He shook it, not used to having people not cower before him. "Rin Higurashi." He dropped her hand in shock. This was one of the geezer's girls!

He inspected her closely. She was the girl who had interrupted him and his beauty at the party. "We met at the party." He said lamely. She narrowed her eyes, examining him. He saw it click as she remembered him. "Oh yes! The one Kagome was with!" he remembered her name now. Kagome. He wanted to say it over and over, but decided to wait until she left. "Is she here now?" he asked, anxious. Rin frowned. "Yes. I got too nervous and had to find the bathroom. I got one of my nosebleeds. They're meeting with the head guy. Do you know him?" she asked, oblivious to whom he was. "Higurashi-san, why don't you wait here? I need to go find them."

Rin was too happy to oblige. "Sure. Tell her I'm here." Inu bowed to her before exiting; now sprinting to the stairs.

Kagome continued to stare at the guy her gramps was talking to. He was amazing. No wonder the brother was so hot! She shook her head as she thought this, hoping her awe of the man before her wasn't all too apparent. He seemed to barely notice her existence. She wondered where Rin was. She'd left them at the stairs to find a bathroom. She'd looked very nervous. Kagome didn't blame the poor girl. This guy wasn't even noticing her and he was overly intimidating. She preferred the brother who was a lot more….human like.

She jumped as the door opened behind her. The man's (she knew his name was Sesshomaru, but it seemed odd to name him) eyes darted to the door, non-pulsed. "Ah. Inu-Yasha. So good of you to join us. This is (insert Gramp's name here) and his granddaughter Kagome Higurashi. Kagome froze at the name. How could she be dumb enough to believe he wouldn't be here? Afraid of what it could do to her pounding heart she turned and faced Inu-Yasha. His eyes were fixated on her intensely. She tried to keep eye contact but found it was too hard. "Nice to meet you." He nodded and bowed towards Gramps but kept his eyes on her.

Kagome turned back around in her chair so her back was to him. She prayed he came no closer. But he did. Like he knew he was affecting her, he used all his charm and grace to sit down in the chair next to her and flash a dazzling smile. She didn't return it. Instead she tried to focus on the talk going on between the apparently un-human half-brother of the nuisance sitting next to her and Gramps. She understood little of it, but tried to not focus on Inu-Yasha.

He realized this and grinned, taking one of his hands, and reaching across her. She inhaled sharply as his large hand crossed over her own, and grabbed a packet of the agreement being negotiated by the two. It was just in front of her. He pulled it back, letting his hand linger just over hers. Why does just a mere touch affect her so? She pushed away from the table so abruptly that all the men stared at her. Her crimson cheeks were somewhat hidden by her bangs. "Bathroom." She murmured, before she practically dashed from the room. Raising an eyebrow Sesshomaru looked back to the old man.

He shrugged. "Hormones." The two men went back to their work. Inu-Yasha however managed to get up and leave without anyone noticing. He chased after Kagome.

They met up on the floor of his office. She must've gone off looking for Rin and figured she was where they'd left her. Inu-Yasha called out her name, and like an idiot, she stopped. He ran up to her and faced her with a smug smile on his face. "I wanted to apologize for the party. But you know I'm a half-demon." "And?" she asked voice sharp and shrill. His smirk widened. "Well, I might have to kill you." She met his eyes, and her gaze was bright and intelligent. "Have you seen my cousin?" she asked. "Rin? Yeah, she's in my office. Delightful girl. Looks like you. But, not as…smart." Kagome glared. "You're not funny." She stated.

"No, I'm not. But I am sarcastic. Which is just as compromising." Kagome thrust her chin into the air. "You're a creep."

Inu-Yasha took in a quick breath. Eyeing the hallway around him he was glad to see it unoccupied. He eyed her again. Those flushed cheeks, pursed lips. She was irresistible. He just needed one taste…

Kagome felt the man before her move fast. She remembered in that instant he was half-demon, and therefore more powerful than her. Fear had barely enough time to blossom in her chest before he had closed the very small distance between their faces, and she caught a glint in his beautiful eyes that frightened her just before his lips were pressing gently against hers. Fireworks exploded before her eyes and as she reached up to place her arms around him, and therefore deepen the kiss, he pulled away.

She let out a cry of disappointment, she regretted.

Inu-Yasha gazed at the raven-haired beauty. He wanted more….but one more kiss and the girl would loose her damned virginity on the floor of his office. This was not what he wanted for his little pet. He decided to make her work for what she wanted. Anyways, he was enjoying her resentment too much.

As Kagome's brain began to work again, she realized what had just happened. The playboy of Japan had just stolen a kiss from her! And she, so far completely unfazed by most men, had let him. She opened her eyes and saw his smug face. And her anger exploded. Like a fire being fed gasoline she attacked him with her slap and tongue. He clapped a hand to his reddening cheek and jumped back from the curse words streaming form her mouth.

"You bastard son of a bitch, I'm going to rip you to shreds, you evil perverted ass!"

"Kagome?' Rin asked, poking her head out from the large office door. She'd heard her screaming voice and figured someone had been dumb enough to upset her. "Kagome? What's wrong?" Rin asked as she saw the wild crimson blush and the hurt look in Kagome's eyes. She looked like she'd just been thrown into a wall. At least surprised enough. Rin (her nose had long since stopped bleeding, but it was still rather red) rushed to Kagome's side.

Inu-Yasha faced Kagome again now with a large handprint on his face. "I like playing with you." He grinned. Kagome spat at his feet. "You don't play with me freak!" her voice was high pitched. "Fine. I won't play. But I will be around." Having said that line with its veiled threat, he walked calmly (like a large predator in front of prey) around them and slammed the door to his office, simply pretending they weren't there.

Rin turned almost nervously to Kagome and cringed at the fire burning in her eyes. "Kagome-chan….calm down…please…" Rin tried to talk to her. "Let's go Rin. I'm sick of this place and I can't wait until I never have to see that smug bastard again." Her voice was low and dangerous. Rin took her arm and led her towards the elevator, hoping the girl wouldn't explode. She seemed oddly cold though. Colder than stone. Which was more terrifying then her anger.

AN2: The end. For now. New chappie up soon I hope. Ummm…this chappie goes to Gackt, cuz that's what I was listening to. That and Takami Nami. But she's kinda…well, anyways, that was it so get out of here you loser! (No, I love you; please review, ever heard of tough love?)

SAVE SARAH! (Don't ask)

Deny your maker

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom


	3. Love is like Ice

Until Your Heart Falls Three:

AN: What's happening? I'm soooo happy with myself that I've been working so hard on my CCS fic and this….(don't tell, but I like this better!) I just love it! And I read all the reviews, and I got so inspired! I dedicate this chappie to these homies:

Schoolqueen: I'm so happy you think so highly of me! But to me, it's the reviews (like the nice one you gave) rather then the numbers. But if you want to pimp this for me, that's fine too!

Saiyou-the-Lover: (cool name) thank you! Kurai-Tenshi likes this fic too! She hopes she can get MORE up for you soon! You keep rockin!

CW: (unsigned, but you know who you are) You rock. I love how you actually paid attention to the characters! (I love S+R too! Can't get enough!) Review me again, and leave me an e-mail so I can answer yer review personally! (Love you tho)

Somegirl1110: (another cool name) Honestly, I love yer review. Like….more then a friend. No seriously, I'm soooo happy somebody finds my desperate reach at humor funny! (I make myself laugh as I write it, but yer not supposed to laugh at yer own jokes….) I REALLY look forward to another review! More for you!

And of course:

Lady Tomboy: Love you. Thanks for the support, and you got yer muse to visit! Don't let her go!

On with the madness:

With much love and devotion:

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

"Hey Sango! When you gonna jam with us again?" "Shut up Hideki, you're still wasted." Sango Higurashi shot back to her lounging "friend". He was a member of a band she used to be in. Just one of her many side projects to distract her from her real responsibilities. She felt a muscular arm slide around her waist. She stopped short in the club, knowing exactly who it was. "That's your hand on my ass Mihara." Her voice was intolerant and hinting at a threat. She turned to face the smirking twenty-year-old. Twenty going on three as she liked to say. "Where were you last night?" he asked voice taking on a slight growl. "At a party." Sango answered, acting indifferent.

"Laughing it up with all your rich friends?" Mihara was not impressed by her apparent toughness. He knew she must still have feelings for him. After all, he'd turned her down a number of times. Using a bit of her martial arts expertise, Sango executed an eloquent twist that spun his arm at a one-eighty. "How stoned are you? Go find that blonde bimbo of a girlfriend you have and leave me and my ass alone. Both me and it are sick of you." Her hiss came clenched between teeth. "I dumped her." He snarled, shaking her free. The momentary shock was the only thing that made her let go.

At least that's what she told herself. "Sango, I was dumb." "Tell me Mihara. Is your dick as big as your IQ?" she whipped around and charged through the underground club. She felt a twist in her heart. She'd fallen in love with Mihara when she'd first started hanging out with the "bad" crowd (AN: You know who you are….). He'd treated her like a nuisance, and for some reason she'd not taken the hint. When she confessed her love, he'd laughed at her. Literally.

Up on stage, there was some no-name band playing. As Sango tuned in to the bassist, she realized she could play better….in fact….letting the anger in her take control of her mind and rational thought she pushed violently past people head-banging around her, and got to the stage. She stormed onto stage, causing the musicians to all stare at her. She kicked their amps out of the way, probably breaking everything. No one stopped her. They all knew who she was. She grabbed the bass from the man giving her the blank and slightly terrified stare.

Everyone was either boo-ing or applauding. Hoping the others' caught on she began strumming with all her might. As the beat made its way through the remaining amps, the drummer was the first to catch on. He assisted her, beginning to play hard and fast. Next entered the guy who'd been on main vocals before with his sharp electric guitar. Sango shut everyone else out as the beat and the throb of the music surrounded her.

Then came the lyrics:

_I hate you_

_But I love you so_

_You say you want me_

_But you tell her those same candied lies_

_When will you grow up enough to realize_

_I'm over you_

_And I'll never go back_

_I love you_

_Now die…._

As she began the second verse, cheers began to erupt, and a mosh pit began right in front of the stage. But Sango neither saw nor heard any of it. She was gone in her own world. The music had transported her to her only escape from the pain and guilt, from herself. And she was going to stay there as long as possible:

_ I see you_

_You smile and you laugh_

_But at me or with me?_

_You've trampled my heart before_

_I'm waiting for you to realize it's was already broken before you crushed it_

_When will you grow up enough to realize_

_I'm over you_

_And I'll never go back_

_I love you_

_Now die_

As the song hit the crescendo and the guitarist had his solo, Sango let out a scream that made the crowd scream right back at her:

_But you'll never see will you?_

_You're not responsible_

_For ruining me_

_I did that_

_Now I just need a light to find my way away from your _

_Polluted love_

_But you'll never grow up enough to realize_

_That I'm not over you_

_And I could go back_

_But I love you_

_Now die!_

The song ended with her sharp bass, and as it did, she smashed it onto the ground, thrusting it over her head, and smashing it to pieces. The stage cracked a little under the weight of it, but she didn't care. She was sweating like crazy, in a fit of anger, but it was released anger, and it was slowly leaving her mind as she came back to reality. Her pants became more controlled and she exited the stage leaving everyone just as confused as before. They wanted more but that was all she had.

'Polluted Love'. She'd written it a year ago, and it still held such pain for her. Shaking her head she realized she needed a drink. Fast. Good thing she owned half of this place anyways. This was probably why no one would stop her. And she was known as a scary bad-ass. Although she wasn't, but let them think what they wanted.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sango arrived home late that night. Having to convince Vince (the American transfer security guard) had been hard, and his suggestive comments on a payback had left her fist sore from punching him. The timid knock on her door was unexpected. She waited, poised to try covering up her reason for being fully dressed at midnight and panting as if she were escaping. Or returning it was the same.

Rin poked her head in. Sango let out a sigh, glad it was her sister. "Come in Rin." She called. The young girl smiled, and slid through the crack in the door. "What's up?" Sango asked wondering why her sister was up so late. "It's this new business deal….Sango it makes me nervous for some reason." Rin scuffed her slippered feet on the carpet. "Rin, don't worry about the business. It'll only give you a headache." Sango said sighing, having gone over such things many times with Rin.

She was always paranoid about something in the business. Even though she had no idea what any of it was about. Sango turned away form her sister and pulled her jean jacket off. The patches and pins on it were all specialty of her. Her favorite one was the one that said 'Pins Suck'. Rin's eyes widened as she took in Sango's ripped plaid pants and short orange shirt that said: "Defy your thoughts". It was impaled with safety pins. Her chunky platform heels clicked loudly as she moved into the bathroom and began undressing for a shower. She closed the door slightly so she could still hear Rin.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Rin tried to get her voice above its small volume as the water started in the bathroom. "Sango, I think something is wrong with Kagome." Rin listened as the water shut off abruptly in the other room. "What?" Sango called, making sure she'd heard Rin right. "She's been really spaced out since the meeting this morning. I think she might be getting sick." Rin called, knowing she could've whispered and Sango would've run over to her to hear her better. The water started again.

Rin heard the shower curtain sliding open then closing. She took the hint and moved into the bathroom taking notice of how Sango had painted the room three different colors and spontaneously too. Just all thrown together, orange pink and blue. And a really dark blue too. "Does she mutter about something resembling anger a lot?" Sango asked. Rin saw her shadow outlined in the curtain. She was scrubbing her waist-long hair. "Yeah. How'd you know?" Rin asked, surprised.

"And does she seem like she dreaming while she's awake?" Sango continued, ignoring Rin's answer. "Yes." "I see. I'd better talk to her, is she in her room?" Sango asked. Rin put a finger to her lip, her habit while thinking. "No she's out on the balcony near the back gardens." She thought fast and remembered Kagome's dazed voice: _'But I want to be alone. Tell Sango not to bother me.' _"But she asked to alone Sango-san." Sango ignored her and after a few minutes, Rin left, still unsettled about her odd dream she'd had.

She couldn't remember it like the one the previous night. All she remembered was lots of white. As she wandered down the hall deep in thought, she hardly realized it when she banged into a door. Crying out and holding her head in the slight streak of pain, she waited for her vision to stop spinning. "Rin? Is that you?" Rin whipped around to face the stair case on her right. "Oh! Auntie! Hi!" she gave a glimmering smile to Kagome's mom, her aunt.

"Are you okay honey? I saw you get hit. You really must pay attention." She placed a comforting hand on Rin's head gently. "I'm fine. I do things like that all the time." Rin said quietly blushing and watching the ground. Her aunt was so pretty! Rin almost envied her. She could see where Kagome got her looks from. Her aunt held a classical sort of beauty, whereas Kagome was more….natural. And Sango….now that Rin thought about it her sister was awfully pretty. The two always attracted stares when they left the house.

Sighing (and causing her aunt to become slightly confused at her odd mood swings) she asked where Gramps was. "In his study honey. Are you sure you're okay? Do you want some aspirin?" Rin shook her head, too timid to say more. "Why don't we four girls get out of this dreary house tomorrow, hm? Gramps is having some guests over, and it would only be boring if we stayed here. We'll go shopping or something." "Ok." Rin murmured. "All right. Now go find Gramps." She gave the small girl a slight push in the small of her back.

Rin moved down the stairs fast, praying she wouldn't trip. She only did once and moved to the study in all its glowing excellence and shelves of books that were never really read.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sesshomaru sighed. It wasn't a depressive sigh. It was a sigh that spoke of harsh thoughts. And indeed they were harsh. As he stared out his large window in his cavernous office he watched the diamond-like brilliance of Tokyo below him. It was all so glorious. Yet he felt so chained. It was harder and harder to control his emotions lately.

Especially in the confines of this damned city. His demon blood was simmering a lot and it was becoming dangerous. On impulse he threw open the large window, and let the breeze hit him full force. It threw back his already perfectly placed locks. Then again, everything about him seemed routine and perfect. It was the fangs that gave him away. And still those were carefully hidden upon his father's rigorous instruction.

His eyes for only a moment allowed his soul to surface and in them was such a grief and need for the loss of control, the feeling of….feelings. He wished in that moment, with his body hanging out of a twenty storied (sp?) building that he could sprout wings and fly off to someplace far from here with all its rules and money, and….humanity. He was so far away from here. "Pitifully majestic isn't it?" CRACK! The window slammed shut and Sesshomaru whipped to his invader with fire eyes. Miroku. "Leave." He ordered, all his previous emotion gone in that one second it took him to turn around.

"You don't belong here Sesshomaru." The statement almost caused him to start. But he held rigid control. After all, this was a womanizing bastard in front of him. The idiot understood nothing. Then how could he be so right? He let the questions die on the edge of his thoughts. "You need answers." Miroku continued on, ignoring the impassive wall that was Sesshomaru. "I need questions." The only answer he could think to give. He was slightly thrown-off by the slight smirk on the man's face, and the casual way his lean body was thrown against the frame of his door.

The smirk suggested nothing cocky, just some kind of surpassed knowledge. He thought himself superior. "Stop chasing your tail." Miroku's closed eyes made it seem as if he'd rather keep them hidden from sight. His smirk broadened. "No pun intended." 'This boy is a labyrinth of puzzles!' Sesshomaru thought, but he decided to play along. "Are you trying to get me to open to you?" he asked, question suggesting coyness his monotone voice did not project. "Open what? You don't realize how much I already know." He didn't like that answer.

"Get out of here. Go home. I don't need your riddles." "Are you suggesting you would use them?" "Leave boy." His voice could've cut metal. Miroku's eyes slit open slightly. "You don't get it do you?" He shifted slightly. His hair fell into his face, hiding now open eyes. "You have others' then your shadow." He scoffed and shook his head in a mocking defeated manner. "Demons. Always so sure their asses are covered until it's bitten off."

He left Sesshomaru then. The man ran a hand though his silver hair, trying to disregard what he'd said; but it kept chasing him around in his mind. That boy always got into his head! How? He barely knew him! How could he be so….moronic then sweep in and tongue-tie him? Him! Sesshomaru! Sighing his conflicted sigh again, Sesshomaru threw himself onto his couch. A blank mind and filled eyes searched the ceiling. There were no answers to his unknown questions there either.

borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

"Kagome?" "Leave me alone Sango." Kagome said harshly over her shoulder. "Who is it? Boy or girl. Never pegged you for girl, but hey man whatever floats your boat." Kagome glared at the persistent girl as she approached her on her perched place on the railing just under Sango's room balcony. "Do you just not listen, or are you deaf?" "Both. Now give me a name." Sango brushed off Kagome's sharp retort.

"I don't know what you mean." Kagome said, sounding distracted. She gazed back out to the inky night. She found the dark and the cool wind refreshing and comforting for her thoughts and heart. "Don't shit me. I know love. Now give me the name." At Kagome's forced silence she sighed. "Fine. I'll just…ask little Rin." "No!" Sango smiled, a devilish smile, before coming to Kagome's side so she could see the girl's face.

"I'm not in love. It's just….this guy gets to me, and I really don't want him to." She sounded almost pained to admit that. "What? Married, old, taken, gay, what's wrong with him?" Sango leaned forward as she was, staring at the same nothingness. "I hate him." "Oh. That. I'd like to meet him." she sounded amused. "Sango! This isn't funny!" Kagome faced her, anger causing a slight tint to her usually mildly tan cheeks. Sango chuckled, making Kagome prickle.

"Calm yourself child. You don't need to tell me. In fact, I don't give a rat's ass." Sango turned to leave, but Kagome pulled her back by grabbing her arm. "Wait. He's the brother of the business partner for the deal we're closing. He's…stolen my first kiss." Sango growled, surprising Kagome, and cracked her knuckles. "Shall I 'take care' of him?" she asked, sadistic grin in her eyes. Kagome sighed. "Relax. I can take care of him myself. But…I can't stop thinking about it, and I hate myself for it." "Oh." Sango let her hands fall to her side and winked. "Kagome, sounds like you got yourself quite a play boy, na?" "Not funny! He is a playboy. One of the biggest in Japan actually. I…don't want to lo-" she cast a hasty glance at Sango.

"I mean like him. But…I can't stop it." "So convince him you're the only one he'll ever want. Or just fall out of love with him. Stop him from wanting to ever come near you again. What does he hate?" she asked, leaning on the railing next to Kagome. "I don't know. I haven't known him that long." She shrugged. "Well, does he enjoy chasing after little miss ice queen?" Sango asked. "Maybe." Kagome seemed distant.

"Well, become a slut." Kagome's eyes bugged. That got her down to Earth. "I will not!" "I refuse to give in to love! Never! He's a pig-headed, dog-eared idiot, and a cheating lying scum! I will not let his lying kisses lure me away from reality!" she took a step away, going on a tangent. Sango grabbed her face in two hands, and got her angry eyes staring straight into her own. A grin was in both her eyes and her face. "So much for knowing nothing about him, eh?" having said, she let go of Kagome and began to hum. Kagome tuned in, recognizing the song. "Shut up Sango." She hissed, storming back into the house.

Smiling a coy smile, Sango finished the last hymns of Gackt's 'Mizerable'. She walked to the edge of the balcony and blessed the creeper vines thick and plentiful growing up to her balcony. She climbed them rapidly, singing in her sweet voice: "_Todokanai kono omoi dake…toiki ni nosete…._"

"_My feelings will never reach you….I'll put them in a sigh._"

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

AN: Sorry. Short. VERY short. I know I suck. And yes, Sango's song is products of Kurai Inc. so don't steal without my permission. Well…then it's not stealing. Just ask me. Ok, hopefully I can get something new out soon. I hope. I love you all, and please review! (Gackt lyrics, NOT MINE!)

Deny your maker:

Kurai-Tenshi of Doom


	4. What Song is Your Soul?

Until Your Heart Falls:

Chapter Four

AN1: Hey. Here's a new chap. As a warning to all those who don't catch on quickly enough this chapter and probably the next will be slight song-fics. Just cuz I was inspired. Nothin else to say really. Oh yeah, and Inu-Yasha is not mine. They're all just chained in my basement. (Grabs whip, grins and runs to basement)

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

"Sango-san, please, you must stay. I asked Gramps for this just for us! So you could see that man." Sango whipped to face her begging sister, backpack slung over one shoulder. The leg she'd thrown over the side of her balcony flipped back over. "You did this? You're aware I hate that man with every fiber of my being right! I want to kill him, and if I stay here during this cursed weekend I will kill him and anyone else who gets in my way!" she stopped quickly when she saw the obvious hurt in her sister's eyes.

Rin looked confused and glum. "But you were blushing so much…." "Oh Rin…I'm sorry. Listen what you told Gramps to do by letting the business partners stay here for the weekend wasn't a bad idea. He even told you that you had an eye for business, remember?" Sango softened, and dropped the backpack to the ground, throwing two arms around her sister. "If you promise not to make me do anything else social while they're here I promise to stay. I won't go to any concerts or clubs." Rin looked up to her sister, a happy glint in her eyes.

"Really? Oh thank you Sango-san!" she cried and returned her sister's hug with vigor. Sango smiled a content smile. "Only because I love you so much. Now stop yer blubbering' and help me put my stuff away." She gave Rin a quick pat on the head and pulled her inside. A feeling of dread settled in her stomach, but she pushed it aside when Rin began chattering about going shopping or something tomorrow with their aunt.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Kagome sighed and pulled on her skirt. It was riding up uncomfortably. She tried to re-focus on her work, but it was very hard. She would have to deal with the object of her hatred for three full days. Or two and a half at least. The knock on her window made her scream. Pushing back violently from her desk she calmed herself then got up and slowly approached the window. When she saw who it was perched cat-like on the wide window-sill, she gasped and let out a disbelieved cry of:

"No! Not you!"

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

"Kagome? Why are you so pale?" Rin asked her cousin upon seeing her deathly white and deprived of her usual glimmer. "Go get my mother." Rin cocked her head and Sango asked the question of: "What's wrong?" "Sango come into my room, Rin, go now!" Rin started, not used to a ferocious Kagome, but complied, rushing away, and tripping to fall flat on her face only once. Sango eyed Kagome wearily, ready for her to say there was a wild bear in her room or something. But Kagome only beckoned inside and said in a serious voice: "Look what the sky threw-up on my window-sill."

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Rin brought Kagome's mother along with Gramps to Kagome's room only moments later. When Kagome's mother took charge, mothering instincts flaring, and pushed open the door, everyone except Gramps gasped, much like Kagome. There, sitting on Kagome's bed was a very harassed looking…..

"Kikyo!" cried Rin, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Gramps asked next. "Gee thanks for the welcome." Kikyo rolled her eyes sarcastically. Kikyo was an ex-step-sibling of Kagome, a dead-beat drugged out nobody who seceded from the family just before the death of Kagome's mother's second husband. That was right when Kagome's grandfather had made his billions through the business and Kikyo had come slobbering for more money.

She'd been turned away after being bailed out of jail four times for drug use, eventually when Gramps money stopped protecting her, she'd been sent to jail. "Why are you out?" Kagome's mother asked next. (AN: If anyone knows Kagome's mother's name, please tell me) Kikyo let her icy eyes fall onto her mother. She flung a piece of waist-long hair behind her shoulder. "Good to see you mother. Or should I say step-mother?" "Probation for good behavior." Sango put in, offering the explanation Kikyo had given earlier. "Look, I just need to stay here for a few days, maybe week at the most until I can set up a place to stay." Kikyo put in, her blank voice and dark eyes showing almost sarcasm in her asking.

"I have business partners staying this weekend." Gramps cut in, normally kind face clouded with some unknown emotion. But it left his face closed. "So I'm the embarrassing relative nobody wants right?" her dispassionate eyes narrowed onto the old man. "No. Stay out of site and don't do anything to embarrass me. And only for a week. No more." Kagome bit back a rejection. Sango spoke up for her. "What! Are you kidding me! She'll scare them away!" Kikyo fixed her stone-gaze onto Sango. "Well if it isn't the little bad girl of the family. Tell me Sango, how's Mihara?" there was no poison in her words, but it stung Sango all the same. She bore her teeth at the obviously satisfied girl, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is that the drugs or the girl talking?" she mumbled. Rin gasped and Kikyo merely passed over the statement. "I'll be polite and do tricks for your partners. After all, a bunch of old men are easy to please." No one corrected her, nobody cared enough to. "Fine." Gramps beckoned to Kagome. "Show her the room she'll be staying in please Kagome." Kagome nodded grimly, not pleased with the outcome. She didn't trust Kikyo. When they had still been a "family" Kikyo used to beat her up and poor little Kagome could do nothing about it. She still felt resentment towards the woman before her, but Kagome figured she may as well give her another chance.

"Come on." She said over her shoulder to Kikyo who grabbed her torn bright yellow backpack and followed Kagome out of her room.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

"This is it." She motioned around her. The room was one of many in the humongous mansion. Almost the same as all the others'. It smelled like Pine-sol, and Kagome was glad her room smelled like the garden below it. Kikyo slipped around Kagome and placed her back-pack on the ground. She sighed and sat on the bed. Kagome couldn't help but notice how….lonely she looked. "Kikyo, are you okay?" she asked, staying in the doorway. Kikyo flopped backwards on the bed and laughed a tired sound. "No. But that's okay right? Get out of here Kagome. I still hate you. And your sweet little kindness is only rotting my teeth." Her voice was cold and with a shudder, Kagome realized she meant those words with a disgusting passion.

She shrugged. "You know Kikyo, people don't stay away form you because you're you. People stay away because you make them." She didn't wait for a scorned answer, but left the woman there, quiet on the bed. As she walked down the hall-way deep in thought she realized she had only two hours to prepare for the week-end form hell. As if the arrival of Kikyo was some signal of how this would turn out, she felt foreboding in her heart. It was the music that made her realize someone else was as nervous as her.

Rin. It surprised her; the music/punk thing was Sango's territory. It was the song though that made her peak her head through the door. It was so loud it broke over her like a wave, the hard guitar and fierce voice of the singer making her cringe:

_If you've found me call my answer phone_

_A play back to help the bruises glow_

_I'm afraid to be alone right now…._

_Can't burn can't burn my blood_

_Can't burn can't burn my God_

_Thought I was still unborn_

_But they've pulled me out and they've got me living_

_Sometimes I'm so mature because my mirror image ages faster I…_

_Can't burn can't burn my blood_

_Can't burn can't burn my God_

Rin sat on the edge of her bed, staring out the window. She was rigid, but it didn't stop her from singing with all the passion she had. Her voice was like a wave of pure pain, and Kagome expected it was a pure reflection of her soul. She knew Sango could sing brilliantly, but Rin was amazing. Mind-blowing almost-

_Yeah…fluke_

_Designer fetus if my name_

_Designed by them to entertain_

_Don't know how, I can't explain_

_They broke into my un-touched brain_

_Sent me out and left me there_

_Never bothered to repair the damage they did so…_

_Deny the things you know!_

_Don't reply!_

_I want to save you_

_I want to save you_

_I want to save you_

_I want to save…_

_Try to speak the truth to you_

_But they've locked my brain and they've got me lying…_

_Try to give as much of me away _

_But maybe I'm not big enough and I…_

_Can't burn can't burn my blood_

_Can't burn can't burn my God_

_Thought I was still unborn_

_But they've pulled me out and they've got mew living_

_Sometimes I'm so mature because my mirror image ages faster I…._

_Can't burn can't burn my blood_

_Can't burn can't burn my God_

_I want to save you…._

_I want to save you…._

The song ended, and Kagome watched Rin. She saw the wetness obvious on her cheek. Her singing seemed to fade away like a dying echo. The song repeated, but Kagome had seen enough. She closed the door carefully and silently. She stood in the hall for a moment, no emotions apparent on her face. Thinking for a moment she turned and headed to Sango's room. She opened the door fully and saw Sango on the far side of her room repeatedly punching her punching bag courtesy of Gramps after dealing with her anger first-hand.

Her brow was furrowed and she was lost in thought as Kagome had been earlier. With a start and a slight screech she noticed Kagome. "What! You scared the shit outta me!" she cried. "Your sister needs you." Kagome said simply, before turning to leave. She didn't wait for questions. Sango had seen the look in her eyes and knew not to ask.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Later, Rin stood nervously in the front hall awaiting the guests. Kagome stood by her side and Sango was faking a head-ache in her room. Kikyo was perched on the stairs, sitting staring at the floor. A cigarette hung loosely in her fingers. She brought it to her lips and leaned back, long alabaster neck exhaling the deadly smoke. (AN: second-hand smoke kills!) Rin coughed slightly and Kagome glared at Kikyo.

"Put that out!" she hissed. Kikyo glanced to her, red-rimmed eyes lacking any sense of caring. She hadn't dressed nice like Rin and Kagome had, in nice blouses and skirts. All the same Kikyo snubbed it out on the marble staircase below her, leaving a singe. Hopefully one of the maids could get it out. Refusing to bite Kikyo's bait, Kagome turned back around as a car screeched into the circle in front of the house. Rin squeezed her hand and leaned against her slightly, her white peasant skirt swishing. Kagome had her nice jean-skirt and it was loose on her, they way she liked it. Her purple top was a nice swirled print and she rather liked it.

She felt almost ready to face the object of her hate….and sadly desire. She squeezed Rin's hand back and tried not to freak out. Her stomach felt ready to explode with all the butterflies it had. A butler opened the large door and inside the dark doorway, (for it was night out and rain had begun to fall lightly) stood a black-haired man and a silver-haired man. Both seemed to be enjoying a conversation they didn't finish as they walked inside. From across the hall Kagome could see the actual owner, Sesshomaru, seemed absent. She didn't ask as Gramps met them on the far side of the hall. Their conversation was easy to make out as it echoed.

Gramps asked about Sesshomaru, and his half-brother, the one Kagome felt shivers run up her back when she heard his voice, Inuyasha said he had a few matters to finish up and would be along very soon. Probably within the hour. He seemed disgruntled to have to report this, but he did then stepped around Gramps who shook the black-haired man's hand and brought him forward to meet the girls. "Girls? Oh my, you've been holding out on us you old geezer!" Gramps laughed, enjoying the joke. Inuyasha practically prowled over to them, and Kagome squeezed Rin's hand tight enough to make her cry out. The small girl looked curiously up to Kagome.

"Calm down Kagome-chan. They're nice really. The silver-haired one, Inuyasha, he helped me with my nosebleed. He's nice." She gave a nervous Kagome a bright smile, glittering with her innocence. Kagome gave the girl a kind almost motherly smile. "Thanks Rin." She whispered. As she turned back to the quickly approaching men and her grandpa, she noticed they were both soaked from the rain. The usually fluffy hair of Inuyasha was sticking to his shoulders.

Biting her tongue hard to try and forget those fiery eyes fixated on her, she took a deep breath and placed a shadowy smile on her face. "Hello Takagawa-kun." She nodded to him politely. He smiled mischievously and she saw how oddly sharp his teeth looked. She remembered he was a half-demon. It still didn't bother her. There were very few demons left, somehow surviving in the underground world of Tokyo, and even less half-demons. As he'd said, he was the last of his kind.

'Which means his children will be-' 'Wait! Why do I care about his children! Damn!' trying not to let him see how flustered she was already she motioned to Rin. "Rin tells me you helped her yesterday." Inuyasha's eyes flicked to the timid girl momentarily. "I suppose. I merely let her wash up in my office. Nothing really." He shrugged cockily. "Way to take a compliment." The words were said and stolen from her mind by Kikyo. Kagome had almost forgotten she was there, but her slithering approach fazed Inuyasha for only a moment.

His eyes met hers and he seemed to inwardly recoil. Kagome refused to admit to herself that this pleased her somehow deep in her heart. His face lost its cocky playfulness and he held his hand out to Kikyo. Kagome turned to her to introduce the girl, and saw something in Kikyo's eyes that made her want to scream. The girl looked absolutely entranced by Inuyasha. A fire was flaring in her eyes. Kagome knew the girl enough to know she wanted Inuyasha. "Kikyo." Her voice held warning. But why? Why protect him, he wasn't hers? She lowered the sharpness in her voice as she introduced him. "This is Inuyasha Takagawa, the brother of Gramp's business partner." She waved her hand at him, trying her best to not look at him.

He would definitely give her that damned smile that said he was well aware she was jealous. "Takagawa-kun this is my…half-sister Kikyo." She waved at Kikyo. Inuyasha nodded to her politely, as Kagome had, and Kikyo let out a slight giggle. Kagome felt her nails curl. The woman held out her pale hand and Inuyasha looked at it almost regretfully. But he kissed it chivalrously. Kagome was grinding her teeth, although it took Rin to whisper into her ear: "Inuyasha seems repulsed by her, nya?" before she knew it was apparent she was jealous.

She shook her head slightly hoping she wasn't turning green from jealously. "Kagome have you met Takagawa Miroku?" Gramps voice broke Kagome's jealous fit ('I'm not jealous!' her mind kept screaming) and caused Kagome to meet twinkling eyes that she took an instant liking to. Takagawa Miroku grinned at her, and Kagome had the feeling that he was very out of place with all this business. He seemed a free-spirit. In fact she thought of Sango. Then she thought of Sango in her room probably stewing because she couldn't sneak out and she plotted her revenge on the girl for making her be so truthful with her feelings about the inu-tokai before her.

"My, what beautiful ladies!" he rubbed his hands together, and vigorously shook Kagome's hand. He held it a bit too long and Kagome had to rip her hand away. He only broadened his grin. He looked to a flushed Rin next, and he lost some of the goofy touch to his smile and turned almost brotherly as he gently shook her hand. Kagome realized Rin had some spell over her that almost made people treat her so gently, as if she would break. Inuyasha had helped her without question and he didn't seem the type to help anyone other than himself.

When he came to Kikyo, he paused for a moment, then eyeing her, not missing a beat in his now again goofy smile he took her hand and shook it. Gramps was giving everyone a bright smile. "Well, girls' if you could be brilliant host's and show them their rooms for the weekend that would be great! Meanwhile I will wait faithfully for Sesshomaru!" he turned his back to them and after a few moments of silence had disappeared into his study with the doorway hidden in the wall right next to the door.

Miroku still held Kikyo's hand. He grabbed her wrist and gallantly in a graceful movement bent to his knees bowing before her. Kikyo cried out slightly in shock. Inuyasha sighed, used to this routine. "Lady Kikyo, if you would be so kind and do me a huge favor…." (AN: you know I had to put this in there somewhere, it's too 'Miroku' not to) "Yes?" Kikyo asked uncertainly, looking around her. "Please have my children." Kagome would've cracked up laughing if Kikyo hadn't yanked her hand away and stormed up the stairs like a whirling volcano. Rin gasped, and put her hands to her mouth.

She looked surprised. Inuyasha however, took Miroku by the ear and pulled him up to his feet. He was grinning in a demonic manner and scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Usually works…." He mumbles, as Inuyasha konks him over the head. "For ten minutes can you not be perverted!" he cries, frustration with his demented cousin making his face flush slightly. Kagome hides her laugh behind her hand while looking perhaps for bags of some kind. Inuyasha saw her looking and answered her question- "Sesshomaru's bringing everything." Miroku rights himself form Inuyasha's blow and gives Rin a kind smile, taking her arm in his own and leading her up the staircase.

"Come Inuyasha! Miss. Kagome, you beautiful thing, if you would be so kind in showing us the way to our rooms?" he shouted over his shoulder leading a still red Rin up the stairs. She said something in her timid voice, and Miroku patted her arm, laughing. "Coming Kagome?" Inuyasha asked jovially holding out his arm. Kagome gave him a smile and turned her back on him, stating. "Yes. But I can make it up the stairs myself." She heard Inuyasha follow after her.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

"Rin? What's Sango doing now?" she asked the girl, having wrestled her away from the perverted Miroku for a moment. "Probably taking a bath, or dancing around her room, listening to her music in a towel. I never understood why she did that." Rin shook her head slightly then glanced at Kagome suspiciously. "Why?" she asked next. "Revenge." Kagome said devilishly, calling out to the men behind them. "Inuyasha-kun, you're room is right here. And if Miroku will follow me for a moment." She motioned to a room made-up for their arrival.

She led Miroku away leaving Rin to distract Inuyasha. Miroku glanced at him, smiling. "Told you it works." He cheered following after Kagome. Inuyasha growled. 'Why was Kagome acting like a minx?' he thought to himself, watching the two walk away down the long hallway. The Rin girl began talking to him in a soft voice. He glanced at her, slightly annoyed, but the cute way she was looking at the ground and slightly flushed had him momentarily captivated.

He felt the power she had in swaying him into almost feeling like protecting her. He wasn't attracted to her, not in the way he wanted Kagome, but he felt a kinship with her.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

"Have you met my…cousin Takagawa-kun?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder. Miroku seemed to perk up and he used his long legs to match her pace and walk by her side. "Dear little Sango you must be talking about?" Kagome noticed the business-like way he spoke, as if they were making a discreet drug-deal or something. She almost wanted to whisper that she didn't drink beer (AN: if you get it you should report yourself to the cops), but decided not to.

He cusped his hands behind his back. "Yeah. She's the one. I happen to know where her room is. Does this interest you?" she glanced sideways at him, thoroughly enjoying how he easily went along with her weird request. He seemed to catch on quick enough. Kagome decided she liked this Miroku character. Besides the odd perversion of course. Kagome stopped and he stopped with her. "Of course she could be in the bath…" she trailed off and beckoned to the door next to them. The girl had painted it pink and black and in zigzagged stripes.

Miroku eyed the door for a moment, and then he turned to Kagome, goof-ball smile back. "You're an angel Kagome. And just in case Sango doesn't welcome me, will you have my children?" Kagome gave him a bright smile. "No. Now get in there before I beat you." Miroku sighed, disappointed, but opened the door quietly anyways. As it closed with a death-lie shut, Kagome grinned devilishly again and turned around running smack into Inuyasha. She cried out, scared for am moment, before his arms came up around her and catching her from tripping over her feet in her low heels.

Her nose was pressed uncomfortably into his chest. Not wanting to look up into his face- partly because she didn't want to see the smug look she knew was there and then have to break from this position, which she was enjoying no matter how she denied it- she waited for a moment. His voice eventually did the breaking up for her, it rumbled from a deep cavern in his chest, a very pleased sound. "Although I am enjoying this as much as you are, I must point out that you hate me." pushing herself away hard, so she almost fell again, she glared at him, praying she wasn't as red as she felt.

"Feh! I knew it! You're in love with me!" practically spitting in rage at herself and him Kagome shot back, oh-so-intelligently: "I am not! You're an evil, conniving man, and you stole my first kiss! I hate you sooo much!" after her rant she looked to the floor, and hated the tears springing to her eyes. "I hate how you make me feel." It was a whisper, but with his half-demon ears he heard it well enough. Trying to stop his heart from screaming out, he tried to stumble for something intelligent to say. Nothing came. After a moment, she hiccupped and pushed around him, flew as fast as she could down the hallway. "Kagome!" he cried. He should chase her.

"Damn my heart." He cursed before taking off after the girl.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sango sighed and laid her head back in the bathtub. Rin had been right she was taking a bath and her fuchsia stereo on her sink softly played a song that seemed to match her mood. It was an imported cd form the US and she liked the band. As the beginning of the song played she leaned her head back and let it wash over and place her in a peaceful and content mood….

_I know I've been mistaken_

_But just give me a break and see the changes I've made_

_I've got some imperfections_

_But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face?_

Sango couldn't help but hum the chorus, and with a start she realized she wanted her guitar.

_But you always find a way_

_To keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say_

_To keep me right here waiting_

_And if you chose to walk away_

_I'd still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say_

_To keep you right here waiting_

Jumping out of the bath and wrapping a towel around herself, she twisted on the volume so it practically blasted her ears out. Not caring she dashed into her room, dripping water all over her specified hard-wood floor. She snatched her guitar and slammed in into her amp, twisting the volume up on that too. Banging her head to the beat, she found it easily on her own guitar and was able to play almost in synch.

The two noises meshed, one real sounding the other slightly held back from it's full perfection by the fabric of the speakers. She sang to the rest of the song as it came to her-

_I hope you're not intending_

_To be so condescending it's as much as I can take_

_And you're so independent_

_You refuse to bend_

_So I keep bending till I break…._

Sango felt the throbbing sounding through her and she got as lost as she was on stage yesterday. She slowed and picked at the strings. After all these years of practice she could play by ear. And now she merely went by memorization. For some reason the song seemed to speak to her as only good songs could. It somehow felt like something form her heart. She didn't know why it spoke to her; she supposed every person felt like that about a certain song.

She couldn't help but wonder what Rin's song might be, or Kagome's…..

_But you always find a way_

_To keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say_

_To keep me right here waiting_

_And if you chose to walk away_

_I'd still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say_

_To keep you right here waiting_

_I've made a commitment_

_I'm willing to bleed for you_

_I needed fulfillment_

_I found what I need in you_

_Why can't you just forgive me  
I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way  
But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting  
I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

_But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting….._

Falling limply to the ground after her performance, Sango let the next song start without realizing it had happened. She was still in her own world, the world where her guitar was crying out its last echoing cry. "Bet you sing better on stage." Sango screamed and shot up, almost loosing her towel. She'd forgotten she'd just jumped from her bathtub. The man sitting on her bed was grinning at her. She screamed again as she saw those glittering, conniving eyes that (regretfully) made her heart jump.

"Miroku!" she pointed an accusing finger at him, livid. Seeming to remember again, the precious fact that she was wrapped in a towel and soaking wet in the middle of her room she screeched and bolted into her bathroom, slamming the door. She yelled at him from behind the door. "Get out you son-of-a-bitch!" she heard him walking to the door, and she turned off her stereo in order to hear the words she knew were coming. "Seems I always catch you wet Sango." She heard his amusement. "You bastard!" she roared, tripping and falling as she tried to struggle into her shorts.

Her pajama shorts. Pulling the purple tank top over her head she threw the bathroom door open, preparing for a slaughter. He was a step back from the door, eyeing her pig-sty room. She blushed crimson and slapped him as hard ash she could. "Get out you sick fuck!" he rubbed his now-red cheek painfully. "Not that I mind seeing you in all these delicious circumstances, but something tells me you aren't so pleased, hmm?" he continued with his conversation as if having it with himself. Sango raised her hand to slap him again, but he caught her hand and used it to pull her flush against him. His other hand wrapped around her back, almost pinning her.

She came up just to his chin, and she was awfully tall for a woman her age. She felt his heart-beat on her neck. She was infuriated to hear it beating normally. Hers was practically spinning out of her chest. "I think you believe yourself to be un-readable Sango-san." His voice was a low rumble, a whisper almost, and Sango momentarily stopped breathing. Her eyes widened in slight shock, and she listened. This kind of depth was not something she would ever expect from this man. His face lowered to her ear and she began to tremble as he spoke in that deep voice that vibrated through her as well: "I think you can't even read yourself. You need to pull out of this haze you put yourself in and start trying to help yourself. Or I may just have to pull you out myself."

Still slightly shocked, she nearly collapsed as he released her almost gracefully. Sango felt like she'd reached for a hand-hold and found only air. She was recovering from his creeping-ly accurate assumption of her, and (still wide-eyed) she barely prepared for his gentle kiss to her forehead. "Good night." He whispered, eyes glimmering with a certain light of great understanding. He left her standing in the middle of her room, absolutely thunder-struck, with either respect or love, even Sango didn't know…..

TBC

AN2: OMFG! I wrote fuckin' 19 pages for you! Yea that's right! You're now officially my bitch! Dance monkey dance! All right, I don't own the song Designer Fetus by Oblivion Dust or Right Here Waiting by Staind. But I love those songs, so this chapter is devoted to those groups. Sorry bout the music. I just am really passionate about it, so actually ifyou don't like it, it doesn't matter, you're my bitch now. Skip it if you want. I think it's a nice touch. But oh well. More soon. I hope. Probably more songs too. Maybe. Whatever. Go Atkins yourself.

Deny your maker

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom


	5. Expressway to Redemption

Until Your Heart Falls:

Chapter Five

Woot: Howdy. I've been at a real stand-still in my fics lately, so I hope I can deliver this as well as the last, or as well as all the reviews have told me. I hope it turns out okay. Anyways, ignoring my oddly crappy writing, I want to advertise and corrupt your minds. If you think I have any talent whatsoever and you like my writing please check out and look up my novels/short stories. It's all pretty dark, because I'm pretty dark, but if you like dark stuff, please look me up! I have the same penname and everything. Just a few clicks and it's time to enjoy. Well, that's all, except I got a laptop, so I will be writing mobilely. Score! So here it is, and check out my novels k?

Unclaimer: "Is humanity God's greatest blunder, or vice versa?" Not mine.

Love and burning hope,

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

Kagome gnashed her teeth. Annoyance did not begin to explain her feelings at the moment. She was sitting in the well-furnished living room, and across from her was Miroku Takagawa. Kagome thought she'd liked him, but after elongated time in his presence she was willing to laugh at herself for thinking so. It wasn't his fault, really, but Kagome really just wanted to be alone. And the dark haired man managed to literally pop up everywhere, with that mischievous smile; he seemed to get on her already frayed nerves.

The TV was on, but she had a feeling neither of them were watching it. Miroku was pretending well enough, but a sort of tense compatible silence cloaked the room in its blank entirety. Kagome expected him to say something, another joking pick-up line that would make her smile despite pretending not to like his perverted humor. It was the unexpected squeal of Rin that really woke her up. "Kagome-chan!" she cried, jumping on the couch and scaring Kagome out of her wits.

She clutched her chest as Miroku smiled in a brotherly way. He seemed completely oblivious to everything. Almost dense in a way. She ignored him again and let Rin hug her tight. Too tight. "Rin…" she gasped. Rin let go and clapped in excitement. "We're going out today, remember Kagome-chan? All of us, you me, Sango-san, and perhaps Kikyo-sama if she'd like to come!" Kagome smiled at the girl and ruffled her hair. "Of course Rin-chan. Would you like to go right now?" Rin jumped off the couch, face glittering with a child-like blush. "Yes desu!" she cried delicate face flushed in over-excitement. Kagome ignored her politeness.

Ever since they'd moved in, the normally informal girl had become ten-times more timid and polite, addressing only Kagome and her mother with a informal title. For some reason she addressed Sango her sister, whom she loved and was close with, by a more formal honorific. Kagome didn't ask, but when she inquired after Sango, the girl had warned her to act as if she weren't aware. She'd followed it, and Rin had continued keeping the familiarity barrier between her and her sister. "Go try and find Sango, I'll look for Kikyo." She didn't mean to treat Miroku as if he weren't there, but she wanted an excuse to get out of the house.

The night they'd arrived, just two short days ago, had caused two people to become practically invisible. The older brother, Sesshomaru and Sango. She'd come out only once, to have a quick dinner and then retire. Kagome knew she was having their butler Hoshii sneak ramen and sushi upstairs to her. But she kept her word to little Rin, and she stayed in the house. Kagome stood and Rin dashed from the room, a little too happy to be leaving the house.

No one except Gramps and Kagome's mother had seen the brother since he'd come late at night. Kagome liked how Inuyasha seemed oblivious to his brother's presence, and Miroku…well, Miroku was oblivious to everything. Kagome bowed to Miroku who was watching her through almost closed eyes. His smile was sweet, but as Kagome moved to excuse herself, he spoke in a voice that was a deep purr and very unnerving: "Why do you hide yourself away like that, Kagome-san?" Kagome knew her mouth had fallen open, but she didn't bother to fix it. Where had this come from?

"Wh-What do you mean?" she asked, startled into idiotic speech. His eyes opened slowly, eyelids like curtains. His dark eyes were deep pools of rippling ice blue. They made Kagome want to shiver. He had such a jaded feel about him. This was a completely different man from only seconds before. "Don't run Kagome-san." He whispered. It was low and deep, but he could've been on the far side of the room, and Kagome would've heard him perfectly. Her eyes were as wide as saucers she knew it, but before she could question this dark stranger, Miroku smiled and his eyes returned to light pools of laughter. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go harass the help for some food. They never give enough at breakfast." He strode from the room leaving Kagome utterly dumbfounded. And this never happened to her. Shaking her head, she left the room to go find Kikyo.

She found her sprawled across her bed in her room. She knocked on the slightly ajar door and slipped inside. Kikyo looked up to her; one of her hands placed on her flat stomach, which was bare, the other hanging off the side of the bed. Her dim eyes seemed different for a moment, as if they looked remorseful, then they were toughened and the girl asked in a sharp voice: "What?" Kagome took a deep breath.

"Ohaiyo! We usually go out today for dinner or something. Lunch in this case. Would you like to come?" Kagome wanted her to say no, but the older girl seemed to know this so she pulled out her headphones from her ears and sat up. "Give me a few seconds." She said, and Kagome tried not to look too disappointed. She pulled off her pajama shorts and Kagome looked away, slightly envious of Kikyo's chest. She looked down to her own and sighed. Puny. The woman was beautiful. Too bad her attitude reeked.

Kagome let her change and left the room, deep in thought over the odd depth of Miroku. It was one of the best examples of schizophrenia she'd ever seen. And what he'd said…..maybe Rin and Sango weren't the only one with problems….

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Rin stormed her sister's room, throwing her arms around Sango as soon as she saw her. "Sango-san! We're going out now! Come with us desu?" Sango grunted and complied with the girl practically hanging from her neck. Rin let go, and took a step back. Sango eyed her warily, knowing she wanted to ask something, but not sure how to phrase it. After all a sort of wall had separated them since Sango'd fled the house with little Rin. Rin had of course gained amnesia, but as if showing subconsciously her true remembrance she had put up a wall around herself.

She was happy all the time. No one was ever that happy all the time. Rin noticed her sister's expression and cocked her head to one side. "What is it Sango-san?" she asked. Sango looked up to her. Was the girl even aware she was calling her that? The doctors warned she may suffer some severe psychological trauma from all she'd been through. Every time Sango shut her eyes all she saw of Rin was her half-starved curled in a small ball and whimpering over a broken arm and a battered body.

It still made her want to kill herself from guilt, but the anger and feeling of wanting revenge kept her alive now. But it seemed like Rin needed her most, and this was a time she couldn't help her. Sango couldn't reach over that tall barricade she'd built around her heart. All this she wanted to sob out to her beloved little sister, so innocent and naïve, but she merely forced a smile and said too-cheerfully: "Nothing Rin. Nothing at all." Sango followed a skipping Rin out of the room, the guilt in her heart slowly dragging her into a stormy gray depression of which she found it hard to be pulled from.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

As Rin descended down the stairs to wait for Kagome and Sango who was using the bathroom upstairs to do who-knows-what, she hummed a slight tune. There was something wrong with Sango. She'd gotten depressed when she'd asked what she wanted to ask her. There was something her beloved sister wanted to say, but Rin felt poor Sango was withdrawing into herself. Something was killing her inside slowly and painfully something was eating away at her soul and her happiness. Rin wished with all her might she could help.

But then again, if she couldn't remember from three years ago up until a few months ago how could she help her sister? How could she help Sango without first fixing herself? Rin bit her lip as she thought and let herself get carried away in her thoughts. She sat on the stair steps and swung her legs over the edge between the banister. Her legs were only a few inches from the ground. Fidgeting was a problem of hers, so it was natural for her to need to move. She didn't notice the silver-haired man that glided into the front hallway, or the way he stopped, dead still upon seeing her lost in thought…….

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

One of the butlers, dear Hoshii as it would turn to be, stopped and asked him what was wrong. "Nothing." Sesshomaru answered finally. It sounded as if he were convincing himself and not Hoshii. The butler was no nincompoop (AN: Haven't used that word yet….) as he observed the dazed way Sesshomaru gazed at little Rin.

He smiled a knowing smile and went on his way to the living room to dust the dust that was never really there. Sesshomaru had found the girl from the gardens. He would of course have never admitted to himself that he was ever looking for her, but he was. And now that he'd found her again and all he wanted to do was stare. Then the demon in him took over and he felt the horrible need to whip the girl up into his arms and take all of her for his own.

He fought back hard against the demon in him, and his golden eyes began to swirl into a crimson color. He dashed across the hall, glad she was too absorbed to take any notice of him. All he could see was her in his mind, the way her small body was curled up, the way her beautiful hazel eyes were reduced to smoldering embers when she was drawn deep into herself, those long legs poking out around the banister…'Focus Sesshomaru! You're acting like a hormone-driven school girl!' he yelled at himself, entering the living room and fully re-gaining control. (AN: I'd pay good money to see Sesshie-san in a girl's uniform…drool…)

If just a long-distance sight of her could make him frenzied like this…in a way he'd never been before….and she was real! He'd been beginning to believe she'd been a product of his lonely mind. A lovely, lovely mirage. He growled lowly, not liking this lack of self-control and the rush of emotions he was feeling. He heard more female voices from on the staircase, and her chirping voice echoed off the walls. He tried to find a place to hide, but the door on the far end of the room was blocked by the one person he wished was a million miles away at this very moment. His damned half-brother.

Inuyasha was smirking, leaning against the door in a sort of triumphant manner. "What's wrong, older brother?" he asked. Sarcasm riddled his voice. Sesshomaru bared his teeth. "You, you insignificant bastard. Get out of the way." He could smell her getting closer. He hoped they would just leave. "Move now." He repeated adamantly to his still smirking half-brother. The authority in his voice would've worked on any other. "I don't know. I think I'd like to see what has my big brother shaking and practically turning into a demon. Nothing usually gets you riled. Not like me." The smirk became a sneaky grin. "Looks like you're not as high and mighty as you thought, eh?"

Sesshomaru barely exerted any power as he crossed the large room in two breaths. Inuyasha didn't flinch as Sesshomaru leaned in at least six inches from his face. He bared lengthening teeth. "Don't. Test. Me." Each word was laced with a strengthening of his demon prowess. Inuyasha gave him a satisfied look as the front door's slam echoed jubilantly through the hall. Sesshomaru let that wake him, and he took a step back from his half-brother. He felt his teeth shortening, canines the only unusually sharp teeth. Much like Inuyasha's. He let his eyes pierce, knowing the power he could inflict. Inuyasha seemed smug still. "I'm not so easy to crack." He whispered.

Inuyasha only grinned wider. "Always making everything about you." Inuyasha said shaking his head. Using the odd exit line, he opened the door not turning his back on his brother and closed it just as cautiously. Sesshomaru tried to rein in his anger, but it was damned hard. Everyone seemed to be after him lately. First the odd mooching cousin, and now his bastard brother. He turned and left the room, his frustration blocking out the girl's hold on him. If only a little.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sango refused to look at Kikyo. The girl had at least dressed decently. Kikyo in turn remained stolidly focused on the window and the scenery outside it. She sat in back with Rin. Kagome drove. Rin would try and make small conversation every now and then, but Kikyo was barely responsive. Sango again blamed a subdued Kagome for the brooding presence. What had surprised her even more was that Kikyo had come.

Sango had slight confidence in Rin as a sort of ointment for Kikyo's issues. Then again, maybe the girl was unfixable. For some reason, Sango stopped caring. Not for any hatred of Kikyo, but because her own sister problems were more pressing. She eyed Rin's kind smile as she chattered about how warm the summer was. How could she be so controlled? How could she be so cold? It was as if she hid all her feelings in a drowning sort of happiness. Whoever said happiness was a shallow emotion could've never been more wrong. "Sango." Kagome's soft voice scared her.

She turned to the girl, thinking there was some sort of question she had, or advice was needed. "How'd you like the present I sent to your room a few days ago?" Kagome said it so casually, so nonchalantly; it took a few seconds for what she'd said to sink into Sango's sleep-deprived mind. "WHAT?" she shrieked. Rin looked up curiously, and Kagome burst into laughter. Kikyo still stared out the window, but something like the shadow of a smirk was on her rose-petal lips. "That was you! You conniving, evil, black-hearted wench! I can't believe you!"

So Kagome had tipped off that smirking bastard Miroku's perfectly unnerving, and perfectly timed, arrival just a few days ago! "What is it Sango-san?" Rin asked, small voice chirping in the closed confinements of the car. Somehow managing to laugh her ass off and drive perfectly at the same time, Kagome answered: "I shaved off some of that pride your sister clings to too possessively." Rin cocked her head, still confused, but a small chuckle erupted from Kikyo. Sango suddenly understood. If anything would draw out Kikyo it was humiliation of someone she didn't like. Sango for instance. Kagome was too smart for her age.

Rin smiled, still oblivious, and Sango couldn't help but worry for the girl. Brain damage maybe. She eyed Kagome. "Curl up and die." She hissed, going with it, for the sake of making Kikyo less of a bitch. The pale girl in back was staring dazedly back out the window, but there was now a splotch of color on her ivory cheeks. 'Maybe,' Sango pondered, 'Kikyo was meant to come. Through helping her, we can begin to help ourselves.' It was only a chuckle, but it was a start.

And through that, Sango figured, she could become less childish, she could stop hiding, she could face her demons, Rin would wake up, and Kagome would begin to think about herself for a change. The pale bitch may just be their angel in the end. She rolled her eyes towards heaven. 'Thank Kami for degenerates…'

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Woot 2: Seriously, like nothing happened in this chapter. But I warned you it would be bad. It was just to motivate me to write more. I hope I can get a move on with ATS. Read that too if you like CCS. Cuz I sure as hell do. Whatever. Here though, I hope the slight developing of plot outside of romance was evident. This is sorta a soul-finding story. Problems are solved, world peace comes about, world hunger is solved, and heaven and earth are joined in reverence to all religious freedom. Seriously, I think I'll do that. What a twist….

Deny your maker

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

P.S. my loves, you must download, whether legally or not, Death Cab for Cutie's song Transatlantication. It will blow your mind.

Smooch smooch.


	6. HideandGoSeek

Until Your Heart Falls

Six:

Sigh: Well. I'm officially completely a liar. This and my wonderful novel The Falling are like the only thing I've worked on at all in months. I'm so horrible. Now. This chapter will have a lot of romance. And it will probably be really long too. I hope anyways. All right. Read my novels kay? Especially the Falling, because no one has, and so far it's the best thing I've written. I think so anyways. I kiss your feet my reviewers. And you should check out Bloc Party's song This Modern Love. Oh yeah. And Death Cab for Cutie's song I mentioned earlier. It's brought so much inspiration. Just check out those bands actually. And remember. The hide-and-go-seek thing was not my original idea. It belongs to someone else. I don't remember what fic I stole this idea from, but whoever you are, you are a friggen genius, and I loved yer fic. Rock on dudes and dudettes.

Unclaimer: I have nothing. Not even Inuyasha or the song I stole from DCFC. But I have dreams and you friggen people can't take that from me!

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Change in POV, or scene change. Hope that's not _too_ complicated…

So ashamed,

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

It felt so strange. It seemed so out of place. Rin mulled it over as she sat with her grandfather in his office. She had never been in the office this late. It was close to midnight. But they were having a meeting. She sat at one of the tables enjoying the fact that after this they would go and find the still unseen half-brother of Inuyasha Takagawa-kun and bring him home with them. He had been working as well, but upon boredom had left to explore the building before they arrived only an hour earlier.

Apparently something in the stocks had changed or gone wrong, and Gramps had to rush in to the office. The brother had offered to come, having been out working late anyways. But he'd disappeared. Rin thought it rather rude of him. But she was slightly glad she didn't have to meet him. Kagome had said he'd given her the creeps, and Kagome never said that about anyone. Rin couldn't help but picture some kind of monster, some great hulking, ugly, man. She smiled at her own foolishness.

She tapped Gramps on the shoulder. He turned kind eyes to her. "I'm gonna go on the roof, okay?" Rin had always liked the secrecy up there. Gramps gave her a bright smile. "Go ahead sweetheart. Just bring your phone. And if you run into that cruel Sesshomaru tell him we're waiting." His assistant laughed and Rin nodded kindly, leaving the stuffy office. She was tired, no doubt, but she felt confined in the house and had wanted to get into the city.

Some secret motive in her said she'd wanted to get on the roof in the first place, considering she loved the view, towering over the mystic city of Tokyo. She sighed, hoping it would take her breath away like it had so many times before.

She strolled around a bit, and then finally went to the elevator. She rode to the eightieth floor, the top floor, and got off. There were three flights of large, spooky (in Rin's opinion) stairs dimly lit, which reached the top. The elevator didn't go that far. But with her quick, feared run she was up them in seconds. Reaching the drafty, heavy, door she opened it slowly, letting the diamond-encrusted city and the harsh midnight wind engulf her senses from head to heeled foot.

Her white peasant-style sundress caught in the wind and she sighed feeling the breeze over her legs. Small strands of her raven colored hair were yanked from her French braid, and were left to the breeze's nimble fingers. With a look of angelic rapture and contentment, she walked onto the roof and upon opening her eyes, far from the edge realised she wasn't alone.

All the breath left her body. Her eyes barely registered what she saw. Silver hair, much longer and far more beautiful then her own flew wild and uncontained in the wind, dancing around long legs and a slim lithe figure, with wide shoulders and a large chest. She knew him. It was her Moonlight Savior as she'd taken to calling him.

She gasped, and this alerted him to her presence. He turned his beautiful golden eyes from the edge to her, and she saw shock register firmly in them. Then awe. She couldn't think; she didn't. She only took in as much of the beautiful creature before her before she woke up and her dream faded away.

The moon hung pregnant behind him, the crystal city of light the perfect backdrop. His thin lips parted slightly, as if he were going to say something. Seeing him in front of the slightly reddish full moon only confirmed her belief he wasn't made from real flesh, but instead born from moonlight and stars. (AN: From my dreams…drool) Then he seemed to get over his shock; she saw it in his eyes. "I've been looking for you." Rin wanted to faint.

She remembered all the dream scenarios in which she'd met him in a moon-lit garden rendezvous and had said those same words. 'How had he known?' she screamed at herself, still completely convinced she would wake up at any second. But no, she wasn't waking up, and until she did she would use this and take advantage of this moment.

She stepped forward slowly, savouring each feel of the gust of wind on her bare shoulders and exposed legs. Now that he faced away from it his moonbeam hair blew towards her like ribbons caught in the wind. She was closer to that angelic face…closer.

She reached out one uncertain, shaking, hand and let a piece of his silk hair float between her fingers. He seemed amused by her awe with his hair, and he laughed, a deep rumbling noise that both frightened her and made her want to laugh as well. He was so much taller then her, the moonlight cast her into his shadow.

She craned her head to look at him, still holding his hair like a love-struck idiot. And as much as she hated to admit it, that's what she was. Love-struck and a total idiot.

His eyes gazed into hers in a kindly way. Not reading her, not boring into her like Kikyo's sharp eyes, or even Miroku Takagawa's. These weren't judging her, or analysing her soul. They were looking and absorbing her. She liked that. It sent goose-bumps through her.

She realised his statement had been more of a question. He seemed to be awaiting her answer, as if he needed one. As a strong gust of wind struck up that almost blew her over she cried out over it and the crescendo of car horns and other city noises: "So have I." He smiled then and she felt like this was a treasure of some kind. She locked the oddly untried and obviously little used smile away in her mind and took a step closer.

One of his large hands, pale as a crisp bed sheet, reached up for her and found her cheek. His hands were warm and her cheek was cold. She shivered under his unnerving touch. His brow creased, meeting smoothly. "Don't shake, little one." He whispered, and she threw herself into his arms, tears bursting from her eyes. His arms wrapped around her back drawing her against him tight.

She shivered into him, crying without realising it. From happiness if anything. She barely came up to his chest. "I've been looking for so long…" Rin whispered, and her meaning seemed to not include just the few weeks ago they'd met, but far into an eternity of searching for love. Stretching back into lives far before this one. It had taken her millennia's to find him, and upon the threshold of finding everything you've been looking for her eyes dried up, remnants of tears still sparkling like the jeweled city far below.

He bent down, cheek brushing her hair. "Come home, little one…." Such tenderness! Then he released her and took a leaping backwards jump over the ledge, disappearing down into the depths of the ink night.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

"Rin! You look like you've seen a ghost! What happened?" Gramps exclaimed upon seeing a slightly wind-swept trembling Rin. "I'm fine." She mumbled, hiding her face from the grinning assistant. He'd obviously seen Rin's crimson cheeks, not all entirely from the wind. "Well come on then! Your aunt's going to kill me for keeping you out this late!" Gramps cried, easily believing her shrug-off. "That damned Sesshomaru shrugged me off again! Says he got a ride awhile ago! Damn him. The man has no sense of decency. Always being so mysterious. You'd think he was hiding something." Rin wasn't listening.

She was still on the roof in the arms of her Midnight Saviour. He'd disappeared again, leaving her with a fire inside and completely confused beyond any logical understanding. It hadn't been a dream, but when she'd looked over the eighty-foot drop she'd seen nothing. Not even a body on the far ground. It _had_ been hard to see though.

Only a demon or an illusion could survive that kind of fall. She was willing to take the illusion over the demon. There were only a few demons' left and they had gone into hiding years ago.

Dazed she followed Gramps outside to their awaiting limousine getting in and running a hand through her gnarled hair. She must look an absolute mess. What he'd said had confused her horribly, more then her feelings when she brought his face to mind. 'Come home.' What did that mean?

In his arms she'd felt all the fear that was normally just below the surface in her completely disappear. But he couldn't be real. He was too…perfect. Her mind must be making him up down to his soothing touches to forget about her nightmares and her blurry past. Maybe.

She shook her head furiously, making Gramps ask her if she were sick. With renewed determination to forget these odd feelings she answered a bit too loudly. "I'm perfectly fine Gramps! Let's go home and get some sleep! After all your business partners will be leaving soon just in two days!" Gramps gave her an odd look. "Yes. Sesshomaru deciding to stay a few extra days was a bit odd. But after this the contracts will be signed and I won't have to look at his damn pretty face again." Rin gave him the odd look this time. 'Pretty' had not fit her idea of the business partner Sesshomaru Takagawa when she pictured him.

'Oh well. They'll be gone and Sango won't be so uptight and Kagome will stop bickering every moment with Inuyasha Takagawa.' It was true. Every time Kagome and the half-brother of the infamous Sesshomaru had met in any way or position they'd ended up fuming at each other and storming off. One time Rin had caught them at it in the hall and Inuyasha-kun had said something that made Kagome run off, right by Rin, red as a tomato. He'd said very loudly: "Do you still hate how you feel about me? After all after you stormed off that time I did watch over you in that garden nicely. Someone could've kidnapped you if you'd been alone."

He seemed cocky, but Kagome had obviously been hurt, because she kept running without answering. Rin thought that maybe Kagome liked Inuyasha-kun. She pondered it, then remembered all the times Kagome had brushed off other guys'. No, she was probably just imagining things. She shook her head as they made their way back home.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sesshomaru cursed everything in him as the wind pulled his hair back like a silver whip. His jump had been foolish and moronic, but he needed to leave her behind. With one look into those deep eyes of hers he felt finally at peace. And what she'd said! He knew she meant so much more.

The beautiful faerie girl on the roof, the apparition maybe not so fake in his mind, the symbol of his lust and maybe even love, was offering him her heart. And with fear of being unworthy he'd said the only thing that seemed to make sense to him: "Come home, little one." He'd confused her, he knew that. But he'd meant it literally if anything. Come home to me. Let me be your home.

Still free-falling from an eighty foot fall he snapped to attention. His stunt had him thinking fast. His hand shot out and latched onto a window ledge. Using his demonic strength he swung himself up onto the ledge and gasping slightly hidden against the window. It was the boardroom. And unlucky for him, inside was the old geezer. He exhaled quickly, forgetting everything else.

He looked around fast, praying the assistant with him kept him preoccupied and focused away from a wind-swept Sesshomaru breathless and paler then usual on the window ledge. He looked for his options. Just down away was another ledge.

Taking a refreshing breath he leaped, his demon powers the only thing helping him to land perfectly cat-like on the sill. He focused as his eyes began to change colours and tried to get a better grip on his human guise. He tried to keep his little star-lit faerie on the roof from his mind, but it was so hard. The moonlight had cast her in such a way he thought of the great moon goddess Selene. (AN: Sailor Moon wOOt!) Her white dress contrasted so oddly with her dark, dark looks and pale skin. The way her lips parted slightly upon seeing him, the awe in her eyes, the way her eyes seemed to plead with him, how they glimmered even brighter then the stars.

He thought of her as the night sky. Darkly beautiful, but riddled with jewels, which were her stars. She seemed in awe of him. This surprised him slightly, but he had been too busy absorbing her by the light of the moon to notice anything else. Holding her had felt so…right. So secure, he felt almost invincible.

Sesshomaru would rather die then admit it, but deep inside he was always in some kind of doubt about so many things. Of failure, of messing up and revealing himself to the public on accident, of being even more alone then he already was, of running the company into the dirt and of never having anyone see he needed as much help as the next person. But he would rather die then admit that.

He whipped out his cell phone and dialed the geezer's number. He explained something had come up and he would be heading back to the house. He needed some sleep. And a very cold shower, but he didn't tell the geezer that.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Kagome was tense as she made her way down the hallway. It was morning and she had made the grave mistake of forgetting the extra towel for her hair in the shower in her room. She normally used the bathroom in her room, but the lock on the door was broken after she'd slammed it particularly hard.

She took off running and bumped right into someone. She screamed and soaking wet she tumbled over herself, still wrapped securely in the towel. She knew who it was; destiny was always clichéd enough to throw this at her. "You're young Kagome, am I right?" Kagome started and looked up slowly with wide eyes.

It was Sesshomaru Takagawa, looking breath-taxingly handsome in a dress shirt and his suit jacket thrown over one arm. Maybe destiny was giving her a break. Her face mimicked a tomato and she nodded. He looked so cold. She wondered if he was even aware she was partly naked. He didn't help her up, and she fumed at him for it. "My brother talks of you often." He commented, off-handedly. At least he was trying to sound casual about it.

He was really making Kagome nervous. She didn't like thinking of the inu half-demon taking up residence only three rooms down from hers'. She was normally so mature and astute with everything but he made her feel so…juvenile. She saw him and she lost all her tight-walls around her emotions. The harsh leash she kept them on always snapped and she acted like a child in no time. She was bordering on hating him. "You're younger…cousin, is she? What is her name?" Kagome's head shot up, and all thoughts of her semi-nakedness were forgotten.

At least this guy wasn't like Miroku. He wasn't looking at her anymore; instead his powerful gaze was directed at the window next to them. Sunlight filtered through making him look almost transparent. Kagome gulped. Why did he want to know about Rin? Suddenly she felt unease. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed, but you might want to ask her at dinner tonight. I'm sure she'll be happy to tell you her name." 'If you have enough courage to ask her, you bastard.' was what she was really saying.

Obviously he knew to read between the lines, because he seemed a little put-off. Kagome's eyes flashed in threat, highly over-protective of little Rin. Sesshomaru turned his head, his eyes narrowing. "Come home…" he whispered softly before walking off. He seemed so distracted; so powerful and commanding.

Kagome stalked off. He wasn't touching Rin. Not while Kagome had a say about it anyways. She sighed, relieved once she closed the door in her room. With her back to her room she began to unwrap the towel. But then strong, firm arms closed around her neck and waist and her petite body was pulled against a larger unmistakably male one.

She shrieked and moved to kick her intruder, but when she felt warm lips near her ear she stopped. "Don't struggle. I just have a question." Inuyasha. "Get off me you bastard." She mumbled, trying to seem more convinced then she was. "Just answer my question." He repeated. She felt him smile. She tried to squirm against him, but he hissed and drew her tighter.

She stopped suddenly, terrified. His voice a low rumble he asked her: "What did my brother want with you?" Kagome's mouth opened stupidly for a moment, confused, and then she realised the inu seemed upset. Dare she say, jealous? Possessive? This confused her and her heart even more, so trying to remind herself that he was a playboy and a nasty person besides, she tried to stop herself from leaning into him, but her body betrayed her horribly. "Would you feel more comfortable without the towel?" he asked wickedly, making a shudder run through her.

She wasn't fighting anymore. "He wanted to know about Rin." She breathed, hoping he would let her go before she leaned into him and his sweet touch. Desire ran through her veins and she wanted to indulge in it, but she also wanted to kick him as hard as she could. Not sure what to do, she nearly cried out when he released her and left her stumbling.

She hissed at him, whipping around. But the look on his face stopped her dead. "I'm not afraid of you, you sicko!" she cried. 'Nice, Kagome. Nice.' She rolled her eyes at herself mentally. His eyes were alight, and the look frightened her slightly.

She backed up, the back of her thighs meeting her bed. She was still looking at him. He seemed to be considering her for a moment. "You know you're mine." Kagome bit her bottom lip, anger rising once again. "I'm no one's property!" she yelled back to him. He advanced towards her and she cried out and stumbled over the bed.

Next thing she knew he was leaning into her legs, pushing her down onto the bed, hovering over her. His eyes were half-lidded, and smoky. Kagome would have been lying if she'd said she didn't want him to kiss her. His face got closer and closer, his long fingers moving slowly up her body, trying to feel as much as he could from under the flimsy towel. Kagome drew in a sharp breath. He looked…hungry. That was the look she saw. This was all just lust for him. He didn't care about her.

His lips were centimeters from hers, when he stopped suddenly, hand firmly on her chest. Then with a fast whipping motion he ripped off the towel. Kagome shrieked and tried to cover herself, but she was too late. He pushed against her, mouth tilted in a tender smile. "Only I will _ever_ see you like this. Understand?" he whispered. Kagome was terrified. "Get off me!" She cried, all her virginal instincts screaming at her.

Inuyasha did as she asked and moved away from her bed going to the door. He didn't look back, but paused at the door. "Don't forget. Whether you like it or not, you're mine." Kagome grabbed her chaotic sheets form her bed and pulled them over herself. "I'm no one's plaything!" she screamed.

He had no answer, just left her there. Kagome was trembling for all the wrong reasons. She was going to kill him. Plain and simple. He was dead. She was stupid to ever think she liked him. He just wanted her body, not her. And she would never succumb to that. _Ever_.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sango woke up at one in the afternoon and rose groggily to take a shower. She threw on a random shirt and a pair of man's cargo pants. She brushed her long hair thoroughly then put it up. That was when Rin decided to enter into her room.

Sango heard her enter, and upon expecting the usual suffocating hug, quickly tightened her hair in its bun and prepared for the charge of Rin in all her happy glory. A few seconds went by, and Sango un-cringed and opened her eyes.

Rin was sitting on her bed, swinging her feet. She looked lost. In fact, Sango knew that look. Out of place, slightly scared, confused and absorbed in another world. "Who is he? I'll beat the shit out of him!" Sango cried jumping up and cracking her knuckles. Rin jumped; seeming unaware her sister was even there before sighing.

She smiled, but Sango wasn't buying it. "Sango-san, nothing's wrong. What do you mean who is he?" Sango sighed and got up to sit next to Rin. The bed creaked with her added weight. "Rin, I know that look. Kagome's been walking around with it for almost three weeks now. So who is he, and how did he break your heart?" Rin looked to Sango, tears fresh in her eyes. "I don't even know who he is!" she cried and threw herself at her sister, sobbing.

Sango smiled in a motherly fashion. This was one of the first times in awhile Rin had actually reached out for help. She was glad the girl was recovering enough to be able to talk to her now. "I don't even know if he's real and I've only seen him twice, but he's so…so…" she trailed off, tears making her voice harder to hear. "He saved me at the party, in the gardens, and I saw him on the roof last night, and he looked like a fallen angel. I don't even think he's real!" Sango let her sister cry, hoping Rin wasn't loosing her mind.

Whoever this possibly imaginary man was he had her shocked to her core. He had peeled apart her outer fake-happiness so easily. Not even Sango had been able to do that yet. Whoever he was he was going to get a nice fist from her for making Rin cry. "Speaking of fallen angels, where's my beloved angel?" Sango jumped slightly as Miroku's sing-song voice entered the room. "Get the fuck out!" she screamed at him, reaching around a sobbing Rin and grabbing a book off her bed.

She threw it at his head, and he barely ducked in time. The book slammed into the wall leaving a dent. "Oooh…your hostility is turning me on." "Get out weirdo!" Sango cried again, her words and eyes spitting fire. He eyed Rin who was now hiccupping and looking up to the invader then a hostile Sango.

His smile turned wise and kind and Sango felt her heart jump. "What's bothering you Rin-san?" he asked her, coming to Sango still grasping Rin in her arms and kneeled on the edge of the bed. He was eye-level with Rin now. She wiped her face and gave him a teary smile. "Thank you for being concerned Takagawa-kun, but I'm fine." Miroku smiled again and looked to Sango who, without really realising it, was watching him intently. "Boy trouble?" he asked. Rin flushed.

Sango nodded, having a little fun at teasing her little sister. This is as close she'd truly been to the real Rin in awhile. "I've heard you sing Rin-san. You're rather good. Maybe you could sing for your sister." His teeth were very white, Sango realized, which reminded her she hadn't brushed today.

Rin looked timid and glared at her sister. "I'm no good Takagawa-kun honestly." Sango sat her up and pulled some Kleenex from under her bed. She gave them to Rin who blew her nose quietly. Miroku looked to Sango. "Well I was hoping to be serenaded by you two Goddess, but apparently I was looking for someone else." He stood up, but Sango grabbed his arm. He seemed slightly surprised, but turned back to face her.

She stood and looked to Rin winking. "My sister means, she would love to sing for you! In fact, I can back her up on guitar. I do know one of her favorite songs from America…" Sango wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Rin flushed again in embarrassment. Sango was having fun.

Then Sango realised she was still holding Miroku's arm and she let go, flushing a little herself. Miroku saw this and smiled wider. Sango ignored him and moved to draw open her curtains to the balcony. She opened the French doors and walked onto the balcony. The sun glared jubilantly in her eyes and she shaded them carefully.

She turned around, glad for the nice breeze and eyed Miroku and Rin. Both of them were looking at her oddly, Rin in flushed awe, Miroku…well he had an odd look. Sango wasn't sure she liked it. He seemed amazed by her. Sango turned redder, and came back inside. She plugged in her amp and dragged it outside. Then her guitar.

She tuned it quickly, then found the album and popped it into her stereo. She cranked the volume and as the odd tune started up, she grabbed her guitar. On the balcony, the song reverberated through the floors. It echoed into the gardens. She motioned to Rin as the song started, and Rin shook her head at first, but once Sango's bass started she seemed to light up little by little.

She walked onto the balcony with her, looking very embarrassed. Sango smiled at her encouragingly. Then the lyrics started and uneasily, yet surely, Rin's voice poured over them like honey.

_The Atlantic was born today_

_And I'll tell you how_

_The clouds above opened up and let it out_

_I was standing on the surface of a perforated sphere_

_When the water filled every hole_

_And thousands upon thousands made an ocean-making island where no_

_Island should go _

_Oh no, no…_

_Those people are overjoyed_

_They took to their boats_

_I thought it less like a lake and more like a moat_

_The rhythm of my footsteps crossing flatlands to you door_

_Have been silenced forever more_

_The distance is quite simply much too far for me to row_

_It seems farther then ever before_

_Oh no, no_

Then Sango let her voice mesh with her sister's, hers' lower, fitting the slow lyrics and warm feeling that came from Rin's pretty voice-

_I need you so much closer (x12)_

_(Long and pretty instrumental break sorry, had to put that in)_

_I need you so much closer…._

_I need you so much closer…_

_I need you so much closer…._

_I need you so much closer…._

_So come on…come on…_

_So come on…_

_So come on…._

_So come on…_

Sango smiled as Rin finished. The girl really had talent. Miroku was smiling, as usual. Sango gave him a judging look when he burst into applause. Rin seemed in a trance for a second. She woke up slowly, saw them eyeing her and eep-ed in embarrassment. She turned towards the balcony and eyed the gardens. Her eyes widened and she went deathly pale. Sango could see something was wrong, but before she could ask anything, Rin was rushing back into her room and out the door in a flash.

Miroku looked bewildered and Sango looked over the balcony. She saw a spark of silver disappear behind one of the hedges. Her eyes narrowed. Maybe there was some connection. She'd never seen Rin get so white before. Miroku joined her, just as curious. "Ah! If it isn't Sesshomaru!" But the silver-haired man was gone.

Sango hadn't seen the older half-brother of Inuyasha, but Kagome had said he was rather intimidating. Miroku propped himself on the railing and eyed Sango between fluffy bangs. "You're both very good." Sango ignored him and walked back into her room. "Sango, there's something I've been meaning to tell you since the night of the party." Sango heard the serious note in his voice and turned around after hanging up her guitar.

He was eyeing her intensely. She felt bare under his gaze. A dirty little thought in the back of her mind whispered she wouldn't mind being naked under his gaze, but she ignored it. "What?" she asked sharply.

"I love you."

Sango's heart stopped for a full minute. "Umm…" she stuttered.

"Oh yes! And you look so sexy when you're wet."

He winked at her and she snarled at him as he laughed and danced around her. Sometimes she seriously thought he meant what he said, and then he went and did something like that. She tried punching him, but he only caught her fist.

Her eyes widened, and she launched a kick, but he brushed it aside. He used his grip on her fist to pull her forwards against his chest. Her face was curled against his neck, and his undeniably nice smell had her drowsy. She tried to push away from him, but his arms wrapped her in a tight grip against him. Her head was now leaning on his shoulder.

She wanted to push away, she really did, but some part of her liked the warmth he brought, and she liked the comfort. She felt good, just wrapped around him. She supposed he made her forget how bad things had been. She let herself get taken away by this fantasy for a moment before reality and her previously broken heart kicked in. "Let me go." With her head buried in his shoulder it came out muffled and weak-sounding.

She knew he was smiling. "Are you so sure you'd like me to do that Sango-san? After all, I don't find you this open that often." His arms tightened and she felt the wave of security return. "And how often do I get to hold the one I love?" he whispered teasingly, but without malice, into her hair. He stopped for a moment, inhaling its scent before Sango lifted her head and met his gaze.

He looked…well, nice was the only word that came to mind. Just nice. And there was some other emotion there too, but Sango didn't like the way her heart jumped at trying to name it. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she searched his eyes for answers. "So through all our wisdom and you're labyrinthine advice, I suppose you never turn that powerful analysing lens on yourself, hmm Takagawa-kun?" He finally lost his smile, and his eyelids drooped, seeming surprised by her sudden harsh tallying of him.

"Well Sango-san we're our own worst judges." Sango smiled slyly. "I don't think you need a judge so much as someone to slap you when you do something wrong." His eyes lit up and his smile flashed back. "Spank me Sango-san, tell me I'm wrong! Kinky!" Sango held back a laugh and swatted him on the head.

As she brought her hand down, he grabbed it from mid-air. "You're holding yourself back from love Sango-san. You're convincing yourself life is a lot worse then it is for you. Just because you've been bitten in the past doesn't mean it'll happen every time. There is such a thing as love in the world. You're just too busy covering your eyes and ears that you're walking right by it." Sango tried not to gawk again, but she found his eyes chilled her slightly.

She met his gaze evenly, knowing he was sprouting odd pieces of wisdom again. In her head she began the count-down: 'Five, four, three, two, one-' and his hand grasped her left butt cheek brazenly. He ran screaming like a girl from the room as Sango went at him with a random pair of drumsticks lying on her floor. She had been expecting it, but all the same he still managed to shock her with his odd depth….

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Rin had seen him. Her apparition. From atop the balcony as she gazed over the edge meditatively into the opening of the hedge gardens she'd seen a long silver-haired man disappear with a flourish into the opening.

She'd run from the room giving it no thought to leaving Sango and Miroku-kun so abruptly. She hadn't cared; she just wanted to get to him if he was truly there. As she sprinted down the staircase tripping and falling hard on her hands as she reached the bottom she jumped up ignoring her stinging palms and the stitch in her side.

She didn't dare consider with logic how or why he could be here. Logic could banish him away. She wouldn't loose this chance to see him. Even if she was chasing a mirage. It gave her hope and made her run with the wind goddess on her heels giving her flight. Or perhaps Venus guided her steps. She didn't care; she just tried not to trip over her baggy pants borrowed from Sango.

Because the girl was taller and apparently a bean-pole, her pants were large and only snug in the waist. They went over her sneakers. She tripped on the over-view of the gardens. This was where Kagome and Sango had their talk that Sango had hinted about. Rin held back a curse as she slipped on the smooth, now scuffed, marble and bit her tongue hard. She tasted blood.

But she ignored that as well, thinking fast. "Rin? What on Earth…?" Rin knew it was Kagome, but she didn't care. "Playing hide-and-go-seek gotta go!" Why she gave an excuse she had no idea, but she didn't want Kagome holding her up. She took off again, practically flying over the grass. She hoped (if he was real) he hadn't gone into the forest just beyond the end of the hedge maze.

The Higurashi land stretched for miles. Gramps used to like walking, and there were stables where horses were kept, even though Sota was the only one who ever rode them. And he was away at college now. He would've been Rin's age. (AN: I just realised I hadn't even explained his absence. So sorry ;)

She bolted blindly through the twists and turns. Then she came to a turn that was unfamiliar to her. She tried not to start crying. Now she was lost. She turned around, but trying to remember where she came from was impossible normally for her, but when she was distressed and not really looking anyways, it was impossible.

She tried heading back, but the maze only confused her more. She emerged in the clearing near the forest. Tall grass made a yellowy-green ocean. The wind rustled Rin's baggy pants and her shirt rode up above her belly-button. She ignored it, and strode onwards through the grass. Maybe resting in the familiar shade of the trees would wake her up enough to realise where she was.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

"What the-" Kagome stuttered watching Rin's clumsy life-or-death sprint into the hedges. It was then that Kikyo chose to emerge from the shadows. "Come now, Kagome. Never played kiss and tell hide-and-go-seek?" she asked. She seemed sarcastic and mischievous.

She took a drag off her cigarette and eyed Kagome through the gray-blue halo. "See, you play with guys, like Inuyasha perched up there in the shadows-" There was a curse from above and from the vines dropped a very disappointed inu. He glared at Kikyo resentfully. She ignored him and perched herself carefully and fluidly on the railing. "You see, the girls, or the boys for that matter hide, and then the member of the opposite sex goes a-searchin'…" she took another drag, and Kagome was annoyed with her casual way of making sure as much of her breasts that was still somehow appropriate were showing in full view for Inuyasha. He was fully aware of her advances.

He eyed her, trying to focus on her face. Kikyo saw this and a cat-like smile whispered onto her lips. "And when you're found you get a kiss. And you're It." The halo was disappearing from her head, but Kagome felt exasperated. "Let's play." Kagome started and glared at Inuyasha, the earlier incident very fresh and haunting in her mind.

He was eyeing her now with eyes that said exactly what he wanted. They were practically staring her down they were so intense. He seemed so damned cocky and full of himself! Kagome snarled and shot at Kikyo: "I don't have time for this! Rin could be lost for all we know! I'm going to look for her." "She's not lost. She's chasing Sesshomaru." Kikyo stated. Kagome stared at her.

She was looking away now, sitting with one leg dangling off the edge of the railing, smoky eyes cast towards the hedges that made such a thick fence. The cigarette held between nimble fingers dipped once, then twice, shaking off the ashes. Her black painted eyes flashed back to them. Like dimmed jewels, Kagome thought. Her eyes seemed like daggers. "Play one round Kagome. Just one. I'm sure Sango would if you asked. And I would." She smiled, knowing that made Kagome boil.

She was making it a challenge. She read the challenge in those red-rimmed and black eye-shadowed eyes; 'Will he look for me or you?' Kagome looked away, stubborn. But the shriek like a little girl made her curious.

Miroku came running onto the landing and hid behind Inuyasha, who exclaimed in protest. Sango charged out of the house, face red and eyes manic from the chase. "Inuyasha-sempai…help please?" Miroku begged slightly. Sango charged at him again, and he laughed and danced around a frustrated Inuyasha, avoiding her.

"Get off of me you letch! Whatever she's going to do to you I'm sure you damn well deserve!" Inuyasha tried to escape, but Sango lunged at them and they all fell to the ground in a heap. All except Miroku. He side-stepped with feline grace and managed to stay standing.

As Inuyasha politely helped Sango to her feet he said briskly and bluntly: "We're going to play a game." This stopped Sango cold. "Huh?" she stuttered, taken aback by the random saying. "Hide-and-go-seek." He cast a look over his shoulder. "In the forest and the hedges." The rustling of branches had everyone turning around.

Sesshomaru had returned. He cocked an eyebrow at them all, and Sango inhaled sharply. Kagome was right. He was a sexy devil. She shook her head and realised how odd she must look brandishing a drumstick like a sword. "Takagawa-sama, have you seen anyone go by you?" Kagome asked, drawing a quick breath. He'd somehow managed casual in his dress.

Slacks and a baggy shirt that had his company's logo of a large sword cutting through the name. He lowered his eyebrow. "No. Sorry." He prepared to walk around them all when he heard Sango ask: "So where's Rin? She saw something and bolted out here." "She's gone, and I need to find her, but these perverts won't leave me alone about this stupid game-" "Wait. I think I did see her now that I think about it." After he said it, Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha glaring at him, and figured it would be best to let his brother have his whimsies. "I can go look for her and you can play this game." He let his emotions remain colourless.

Kagome tried to hide exasperation. Destiny was playing mind-games again….but Inuyasha's sharp gaze and Sango's mild curiosity made her give in. After all, she always chose others' over herself. She sighed, showing her submission. Inuyasha smiled cockily and Kikyo put out her cigarette on the banister leaving a burn identical to the one in the hallway on the railing.

Kagome was about to yell at her, but she called out before she could: "Boys are It. Count to…" she seemed to be thinking for a moment, then she grinned devilishly again. "Sixty-nine then come looking." With no further ado, she turned and headed into the hedges. Looking over her shoulder she called: "That includes you, you silver haired prick." Inuyasha hid his laugh, but Miroku laughed out loud.

Kagome paled and apologised profusely for her, but Sesshomaru shrugged off her apology. He headed off after her, counting in his mind. Kagome sighed, hating that she got pulled into this, but she started off all the same, determined to find a place so good, no one would find her.

After all she was nineteen and playing hide-and-go-seek. She rolled her eyes and ran off with Sango who seemed slightly excited, even though she hadn't been filled in about the kiss part yet. They split up at a turn near the end and once Kagome wished Sango luck, she ran off as fast as she could. She made it to the forest in several sprints.

She flew amongst the trees and finally found a rather large one that she and Sota used to dare each other to climb as kids. Now she found it was much easier to reach the leafy boughs at the top. Once in a comfortable perch, she sat and waited, hoping never to be found, and cursing herself for being so weak.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sango stayed in the maze picking a tricky corner with a tree that had an overhanging limb much like a ledge. Using her brief marital arts training to her advantage she jumped nimbly onto the ledge and climbed higher. Even from this far away, when up in a tree she could still hear the waterfall so far away in the depths of the forest behind them. It was truly beautiful property and a jewel so close to Tokyo. It was only an hour and a half away!

She sat, slightly uncomfortable and relaxed, unaware that below her there was a spy working for the common good. Although she'd never admit it.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Rin sighed. She traveled deeper into the forest then she'd earlier planned, but the waterfall and the crystal clear pool below it had drawn her attention. The deepness of the water always cleared her mind, and the smell of it purified her soul.

She thought she heard a noise, like someone walking between twigs, but upon investigating she figured it was her imagination. Besides her cell phone was tucked in her back pocket, and the forest was guarded and fenced off for miles. It was probably just a squirrel or something. She sighed and found a comfortable spot on a not-too-mossy boulder that served as a ledge over the edge of the water.

She lay down on the rock ledge and gazed up at the leafy bouquet above her. She soon felt so calm, she started to doze off. The small sunbeams that escaped through holes in the trees above warmed her pale skin. She stretched like a cat making a small mewing noise. A crack had her up and alert. That was too big to be an animal.

Stumbling slightly into the clearing in a tight pair of pants and a white shirt was none other then Miroku. Rin shrieked, shocked by his appearance. He jumped, and then saw who it was. "Oh Rin! You scared the devil out of me!" he laughed then and walked forward. "Were-were you sent to find me?" she asked uncertainly. "Actually, I was looking for your angelic sister. You see we're playing hide-and-go-seek. Would you like to play?" Rin did a double-take, finding it odd that game kept jumping back at her.

"Everyone else is playing. And you see us boys are it, and when you find the girls…" he grinned. "You get a kiss in reward." Rin eep-ed, turning slightly red. Miroku saw this, and looked nervous. "Ah yes, but Rin-san when I found you, you technically weren't playing. Why don't you go back towards the hedges with me and hide in there?" he offered.

He could tell the girl was nervous. He extended a kind hand to her, but she rejected it. "Sango likes this special corner in the back on this tree that looks like a ledge." Rin smiled, knowing Miroku's wide-eyes were a good sign. "I'm gonna stay here for a little while. See if I ever get found. Don't give me away though, okay Miroku-kun?" he smiled in a brotherly-fashion.

"Wouldn't dream of it, my pretty little apparition." He winked rather dramatically and turned and fled from the clearing. Rin smiled, pleased with herself. After that horrible boy that had broken Sango's heart, Rin thought the girl deserved someone who would treat her right.

She tilted her head off to the side and hummed a bar from a small rhyme her mother had taught her as a child.

"_Come into the green_

_Of the eternal light_

_Let your voice ring_

_With power of joy…_

_Let love run free_

_And magick abide_

_Deep in the forests_

_Of my heart…"_

She wasn't even aware her sweet voice was picked up by sensitive ears only a few yards away….

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Kagome sighed. She'd seen Miroku walk in, then prance back out, happy as a clam. But she was getting bored. She turned away from the sun-soaked sea of grass and played absentmindedly with a twig. She didn't see the inu approaching like a predator, sniffing the wind and finding her scent, then taking off like lightening in his black cargo pants and tight black shirt.

He'd found her. His sharp eyes sought her out easily. Her scent was like vanilla and honey. He would know it a mile away, because it always made his heart speed up slightly. He approached her tree, and in three leaps landed softly on her limb high above the field. He could see all the way back to the far fenced in area and the far hedges. He leaned against the trunk and watched her playing with a twig, completely oblivious to his presence.

He smiled warmly as his mind stored away all her movements and the fluid way she moved her limbs. He loved her. He was almost certain of it. The way she felt still confused him. He wasn't sure if she liked him, or hated him. "Is that twig really so interesting?" his voice rumbled.

Kagome screamed and toppled out of the tree, falling two heart-stopping feet before two strong arms gently grabbed her waist and pulled her sharply against a warm muscled body. She turned around and met the smiling eyes of Inuyasha. "I hate you!" she shrieked.

His smile broadened. "I hate you too. But you owe me a kiss, or I should say I get one, free of temper." His eyebrows wiggled and she wanted to slap him. His hands settled on her hips. She noticed they were so large they practically covered her whole waist. She shivered as his eyes became liquid gold. He leaned close into her.

His eyes were taking away all her thoughts as to why this was wrong, why she should fight her feelings for him. Her lips parted expectantly, remembering the first kiss she'd gotten from him. Soft, yet rough, not demanding, but staying in control. It had swept her mind clear of all her hates of him.

He passed over her lips, leaving her confused and hanging. His whisper rippled over her jaw-line. "One kiss…" she was shivering more now. She suddenly wished her shirt covered all of her stomach, and her pants didn't hang low on her hips. He grinned, eyes obviously undressing her.

Heat was pooling itself all over her body. His eyes just seemed to do that to her. "Stop…" a feeble protest that he ignored completely. His hands slid lower, and he dropped to his knees, mouth at her stomach. She felt her stomach tighten consciously.

Her breathing was coming short now. His hands moved up her sides and she squirmed slightly from being ticklish, but as they came to rest on her shoulder's carefully and purposefully passing completely over her breasts, she wondered what he was doing. She didn't like how aware her body was of him and his position.

Then his fanged teeth clamped onto her shirt and pulled upwards slowly. She gasped as more of her tanned, lean stomach exposed itself to his feasting eyes. He stopped just below her bra. Kagome was officially banning everything frilly and black from her wardrobe after she saw his approving look of her underwear. Her hands were clamped at her side. His hand held her shirt just under her bosom, almost all of her upper body exposed to him.

"That girl never said _where_ the kiss had to be…"

And Kagome understood. Then his lips hovered just over the space in-between her breasts from below. She sucked in a deep breath, his on her bare skin driving her insane and sending heat into her lower area. This was too much. She was going to just kiss the bastard if he didn't do something in the next ten seconds. But he did, as if reading her thoughts.

Perhaps it was her rigid and tense body. She felt his smile as he planted one smooth sweet kiss on her skin, lingering for awhile and drawing out all the taste. Then in a swift movement he stood and dropped her shirt. Kagome started at his sudden withdrawal. She was going to swoon. And she did.

Inuyasha caught her. It was so sad he could come by and in just two weeks completely destroy all the strength she had built up against love and being helpless. She tucked her head into his chest. He was so tall. She could see his chest outlined by the shirt. She pushed all the thoughts from this. 'So he's drop-dead sexy? Who is he to make me so messed up?' Kagome drilled herself.

She pushed herself up and looked him straight in the eye. "Hope you enjoyed that." He smirked. "Oh, I did." "Good. Because you won't be seeing anymore of me like that. Ever." Her tone was dead serious. He kept grinning. "You know, you're redder then a tomato right now." Kagome slapped him then, and not really paying attention shimmied down the tree to the next branch. "You're only using me! You just want to get into my pants, then you'll ditch me!" she screamed up at him.

Shaking off her slap, Inuyasha jumped from the branch above with half-demon grace. She took a step back. "You're just so uptight because you're a virgin." He said shrugging. Kagome flared up. "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin!" she screamed, raising her hand to slap him again. When he grabbed her hand and laid a wet kiss on it, she stopped and yanked her hand away, more flustered.

"Do you still hate the way I make you feel? Because believe me, I hate what you're doing to me. I don't fall asleep without mulling over you're face, the way you talk, the way you act, how you're anger makes me laugh, how you always seem to put what others' do ahead of what you do, even when it sacrifices something in you. How kind and un-selfish you are. Not to mention how freakin' sexy you are too, but I feel like with you, you're not just some floozy I'm trying to bang and leave. You're something greater, something I could never deserve. And I never will deserve. So believe me, you have _no_ idea how wrong you are. Kagome, you're too perfect to toss out. And any man who does deserves to be shot. But I'll never be good enough for you. And by Kami if that isn't what makes you so irresistible….believe me, I have been taking a lot of cold showers lately."

Kagome flushed (somehow a deeper red) and finally broke eye contact with him. "Kagome…insult me all you want…hate me as much as you want, but just don't ever think I would use you so heartlessly. I would sooner kill." He paused and searched her eyes, his a deep smoldering amber now. "You could do so much better then me, but I wish you wouldn't." it didn't sound like a plea, but more or less a statement.

She looked back to him after he said that and the odd pleading and sense of regret only in his eyes made her want to throw her arms around him and comfort him. She was reminded of a lost little puppy. She eyed his sprouting ears. Smiling she stepped close to him, surprising him and grabbed his ears.

She rubbed them curiously. "Do you feel that?" she asked. She eyed his face on tip-toes. His tongue was hanging out from the side of his mouth, and he looked positively blissful. He was so cute! Kagome giggled, not having this carefree feeling in awhile. But his admitting how he felt made her feel so free and so guilty.

She believed him, but she still wasn't going to throw herself at him. She let go of his ears and while his eyes were still closed she kissed him quickly and softly on the cheek. His eyes shot open, surprise in them. He searched her own, and her shy warmth made him smile. Her innocence was why he loved her. That and her temper. She was the first one to not tread lightly around him. He liked that. No, he loved that.

"Now don't read too into this doggie-boy." She scolded at his pleased look. "Shall we head back?" he asked, playing chivalrous knight. She nodded, plotting a way to get down, but before she could start to climb Inuyasha swept her up against him, easy since she was so light, and jumped the last yard or two, Kagome shrieking her head off as he landed perfectly. She yelled at him for being impulsive and stupid. He laughed and didn't bother defending himself.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Rin still lolled on her ledge singing softly, not even aware Sesshomaru was slowly advancing behind her. The weird girl, Kikyo he thought her name was, had told him to try the waterfall. She hadn't even bothered hiding. If he were even playing their stupid game.

Even as he eyed her curving form emblazoned by the small sunbeams, he did wish he could get a kiss from her. But he supposed it was too much to ask for. He sighed and walked into the clearing. Her voice was like a sweet melody. He felt like he could live off of it. He found he was entranced.

Her eyes were closed, but her head tilted towards him. Her hair fell into her face like a raven veil. He bit his lip. He didn't realize until this moment how truly beautiful she was. His body was reacting in ways it hadn't in such a long time. The demon in him was rising fast. He feared he would hurt her if his demon side took over. He felt his teeth becoming longer. He was almost sure his eyes were crimson by thins point.

He tried to get control of himself, but a low growl that slipped through his clenched lips gave him away. Rin shrieked upon seeing a man standing off to the side and slipped off the edge into the pool. Sesshomaru panicked and was at the edge, shirt off and jumping in just as Rin touched the bottom. Her eyes were closed, but she felt the large arms wrapping around her waist and yanking her up to the surface. Without really needing to breathe he heard her take a greedy breath.

He saw her shaking and realised the water must be cold to her mortal flesh. His was always heated. She floundered for a moment, then grabbed his neck and wrapped her legs around his stomach. Finding it very hard to focus like this, Sesshomaru paddled them to the edge of the ledge and managed to awkwardly get up onto it, with Rin still wrapped around him.

He gently pried her off, and she let go and fell to the stone in a heap coughing up water she'd swallowed on the way down. It took her a moment, and then she was left gasping horribly for much needed air. She was freezing now in the mild fall day, and wrapped her arms around herself to stop her trembling.

She tried to get the fear to subside, but it was only when she realised her rescuer was completely fine that she took notice of him. She met sparkling golden eyes, concern obvious, and then slightly matted cobweb-coloured hair and she fell backwards, finger pointing, mouth agape like an idiot. He smiled at her awe. That untried smile. It seemed rusty almost.

Rin pushed her hair from her face still shivering and got a good look at him. Her face exploded with colour. He was bare-chested. And water slid in glistening drops down a very nicely built physique. Rin was reminded of a God. She stared a bit too long, watching his perfect chest rise and fall in even breaths and finally looked away, looking back down to herself.

That was when she remembered how dumb she'd been. That morning, she'd accidentally taken Sango's clothes instead of her own from the laundry room, so she'd absent-mindedly put on a white tight tank-top the girl had and a pair of khaki cargo pants. A white tank-top. WHITE! She had a black bra on! Colour blossomed all down her neck and her ears lit up.

She looked up to her Moonlight Savior and mumbled a thank you. "Are you cold?" he asked. She glanced at his eyes. He seemed generally concerned. A small smile lit up her face. Sesshomaru blinked still loving that perfectly cute smile. Shivering, helpless. Soaking wet, and wearing a see-through top….Kami was testing him horribly.

He wished he could feel the cold water. She hugged herself tighter, and he tried not to focus on how her small bosom squeezed together. He spotted his shirt and got up to get it. He gave it to her and, blushing, she put it on. Keeping her arms inside the sleeves while Sesshomaru modestly turned away she slid off the wet tank-top. Sesshomaru turned back and found himself trying desperately to hold back laughter. It was huge on her. His shirt practically made a dress on her.

He hid a grin behind his hand. She caught it. "What?" she asked, rather self-conscious. He shook his head. Rin huffed, not liking his secrecy. Then again there was so much she wanted to know. How did he keep appearing around her? Why was he here, of all places? She held back her questions in light of another. It dawned on her so suddenly; she was amazed she hadn't figured it out before. "Are you Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sesshomaru started as his name came from her lips. He eyed those pretty lips for a minute, wondering how his name sounded so nice coming from her. He eyed her cautiously. "Yes." he said firmly, but quietly. Her eyes widened. "But then…you've been staying here this whole time?" Rin looked down to the ground, suddenly smiling. "You're real…" she whispered.

Sesshomaru started. She had doubted it? She looked so happy. He wondered how he was the cause of that happiness. He wouldn't have it any other way. "And you're Rin I assume?" she looked up to him again, still smiling like a child at Christmas. "Yep! Rin Higurashi at your service!" she held out her hand to him. He took it, loving the soft feel of it.

He inhaled her scent, hovering in the air. It was like…lavender and…sugar maybe? "Are you playing hide-and-go-seek?" she asked suddenly, surprising him. He eyed her, still blushing. "Are you?" he asked, treating this delicately. She looked up to him. "Yes. If you are." She added quickly. Then she looked away again, red. "And you found me…" she whispered. "I won't follow the rules. It's idiotic." He thought that's what she wanted to hear. Maybe not.

She looked slightly put-out. "Unless you wanted me to, well…" he trailed off, hating the flush on his own cheeks now. "Um, well…" Rin seemed to have lost the momentary courage. Sesshomaru couldn't take this anymore. "Come on, let's go." He said shortly.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Rin watched him turn around and go to leave. She cursed herself. She was just too shy for this. But as she watched his silver hair glinting almost pure white in the sunlight and his slightly tanned body moving away, a strong feeling of lust and disappointment welled up in her, too strong to resist.

"Wait!" she yelled, running after him. He turned, and she threw herself into his arms. He grunted, shocked. But she went farther. She pressed her lips against his. Somewhere in her mind, she realised this was her first kiss, and she realised she wasn't very good at it. She closed her eyes, and kissed him as hard as she could, praying for a reaction, praying she'd read him right. She was so terrified of rejection.

He seemed stiff and reluctant for a second, then he seemed to melt and his arms wrapped around her, suffocating her in a wonderful sense of security and belonging. And his mouth crushed on hers. He practically devoured her mouth, coming on her like a steel force. Still timid, she almost pulled back, but his arms tightened and his tongue nipped at her bottom lip.

Amazed by this small action that erupted fire in her. Her mouth opened in shock. He took advantage of this and plunged into her honeyed depths. Rin was at first too timid to do anything, then when his tongue carefully tapped hers she woke up and her arms wrapped around him and she pushed herself as hard as she could against him.

A small sigh came from him, and she wondered at her effect on him for a moment, still not really understanding men, but her tongue began to timidly explore as well. He let her, liking how sweet she was and the way her hands curled into his hair. She was almost lifted off the ground for her slightness to him. Rin felt so good, desire's flames licked her deep, touching her in a way she'd never felt it before.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sesshomaru was still surprised that he was her first kiss. Her as beautiful as she was and never having anyone kiss her? But by Kami she tasted so good. He could drown in her. His hands stopped trying to crush her against him, and rested on her slight waist. It amazed him how small she was. He could crush her. He became afraid suddenly of hurting her. Or breaking her.

Some primal satisfaction came from knowing he was her first kiss. As soon as her lips touched his he tried to pull away, tried to stop himself from letting the demon take over and take something so easily given before him, such a tender little morsel, but he felt her fear and knew he couldn't fight it. Plus she felt so right. Her body seemed to fit into his perfectly. Like two puzzle pieces.

He pulled her waist against his and she gasped, breaking the kiss. He regretted it. He'd moved too fast. He let her go, and tried to pretend he wasn't hurt.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Rin eyed Sesshomaru. Her heart was beating surprisingly slow, and her face had a permanent tint, but other then slightly swelling lips from where he'd nibbled a bit and a lack of air, she was fine. In fact she was more then fine. She was on fire.

But him pulling her against his…she'd felt it, and that had woken up the nun in her, he virginal shyness, and she'd pushed away. He looked slightly stricken, and between gasps she said in a very high-pitched voice: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he seemed almost as out of breath as her: "Its fine. I'm sorry I lose control like that. Are you okay?" that concern again.

What did he think she was a child? Shivering from something else now she took a few deep breaths. Then she smiled. "So does that count as your kiss?" he eyed her, a sly look in his golden eyes. He stepped closer to her and Rin inhaled sharply. "Almost." He whispered, gaze half-lidded and eyes burning. He bent over and Rin stayed frozen. His smooth lips met her pale column of a neck and he laid a kiss on her pulse in a loving manner. "There. Now we're even."

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sesshomaru decided he liked the look she had. Her body had burned an image into his mind. The look of being tousled kissed to oblivion and back and flushed innocently. He still regretted what he'd done, but not by much. Now that he'd had a taste the demon in him wanted more.

He was her first kiss; he would be her first mate. Forever. He knew it with certainty. She was the pure light that would keep him going. Love was the feeling running through him. That and an urgent lust. He knew after this, one look at her would bring back the feel of her lips, of her sweet mouth, of her body pressed against his, luscious curves winding against his, her small breasts pushing into his chest….no, he would not sleep well tonight.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sango hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until someone planted a very smooth kiss on her forehead. She started awake, fumbling not to throw herself off the tree. "Found you." Miroku Takagawa whispered huskily, leaning against the trunk of the tree so nonchalantly behind her. As if he always kissed random girls in trees.

Sango tried not to let her surprise show as she stood unsteadily and snarled at him. "That was your blasted kiss I hope you realise freak." She was very upset she had been found. And his cool lips on her brow didn't help either. Taking a deep breath she glared at him as he cocked a grin.

She then saw the resemblance between him and Inuyasha. Inuyasha and he shared the same grin. She tried to cast the unease from her mind. It made her just as nervous as his odd depth and large telescope-like observation skills that saw the worst things in people.

She looked away, not wanting him to sense her unease. He did, and gained smugness along with the cocky feel about him. She decided she thoroughly did not like this about him. She hated guys' with ego's that were bigger then their dicks'. And looking at him fast, she decided there was no way he was packing that much.

He looked up to her meeting her fleeing eyes. "Now I had only found you once you woke up. That doesn't-" he stepped forward swiftly, and his leather jacket swished with the sudden movement. His arms wrapped around her waist, and Sango recoiled from instinct.

He smiled down at her and finished: "count." Sango tried to remember to breathe, but his deep eyes pierced through her with more alarming clarity then ever. 'More then Mihara's ever did.' She thought, then scolded herself for thinking of him, especially now.

But she was surprised when the stab at her heart didn't come when she thought of his betrayal. It was still there, just dulled by something. Dulled by what she didn't know. As if he knew her thoughts were elsewhere Miroku's fingers gently grasped her face, tilting it to his eye-level.

She shivered upon seeing his look of desire. She was so amazed and confounded anyone could feel anything like that for her. Then again she'd seen it in Mihara's eyes, something similar, but when his frisky hands roamed her body she never felt even a margin of what was spinning in her right now.

She wanted to get lost in those eyes so badly. Then she remembered all that was said about him. A horrible fear rose in her again. All of Mihara's breaking of her heart came back fast and left a very bad taste in her mouth. She wrenched her face out of his hand, looking at the tree trunk.

Part of her wanted to cry on his shoulder and tell him about all her fears of getting hurt again, but anger at the world quickly replaced this. "Who did this to you?" Starting, Sango looked back into his eyes and cursed herself for it. How could he know what she was feeling when not even Kagome or Rin could read her? She'd built her walls so strongly, but his battering made them crumble. She began to suspect he was a mind-reader. "I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered, trying to put back up the portcullis in her heart.

"Sango, I can tell you've been broken before." His voice was soft and comforting. For a moment, she thought of sobbing into his chest and treasuring sharing her feelings for once instead of suffering in silence. But then her reason pushed it aside. And her anger returned. She tried pushing away from him weakly, failing. Her anger burst to her lips, wanting to vent in a way. She began to rant.

"How can you know! Why do you insist on reading me? Why are you changing me! I want to stay the way I was! I was fine until you came along! Just get away from me and never come near me ever again!" Eyes flaming with ferocious fire she let him see how upset she was.

He became somber with each of her words, and when she was done she almost wanted to take them back, panting as she was. He didn't speak, just pulled her gently against him, not tightly. She could push away at any time. She didn't, all she did was lay against his chest trying to stop her tears. She hadn't cried in years!

Her tears had dried permanently after finding Rin beaten to a bloody pulp in her house. He still said nothing after a few moments, but his hand came up and rubbed her back. Sango hated herself. Spilling her heart to someone she barely knew. And yet he seemed to take her admission not as something to laugh at or something to comfort or try to help with. He just listened. It made it so much harder for her to pull away from him. Even harder to control herself.

Maybe that was why he had such an effect on her. He'd been the first to realise there was something wrong, and the tough exteriour wasn't really a barrier, but an invitation for someone to battle their way into her heart.

Finally air made itself apparent and she took gasping breaths. He still did nothing, his hand making a repetitive motion that seemed to touch more then just her heaving back. Finally he seemed to take a stand, his voice a rumble through her chest that in some oddly insignificant way made her tickle: "I see you're still in a self-obsessed fog. Do you still reject my help?" She couldn't really focus on his words; she was too busy noticing the way his face seemed to become almost smugly happy. Like he held the key while Sango was still finding the door.

Getting over her fear of his effect on her she pondered his statement for a moment. Then she remembered the night in her room when he'd seen her partially naked and wailing to one of her favourite songs. The memory brought a flush she didn't want there, not with him being a cocky bastard again. "I don't need your help." It was childish and it felt so unintelligent to her, but then again brains were really Kagome's thing.

"Listen Sango; I never said you needed help, maybe this self-absorbed thing is really how you are. But I'm not willing to believe that." His hand stopped moving on her back. She rested her head on his shoulder. She decided to set him up for a philosophical puzzle.

"So now you judge me for being human?" her voice wavered. "Being human is not just about its flaws, for if we didn't have them we wouldn't _be_ human, but flaws are something we cannot change. You've put yourself into this state and that means, in turn, you can pull yourself from it." Sango smirked to herself. "Always two steps ahead of me…" she trailed off.

"Yes well, you live with the combinations of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and you get used to it after awhile." His voice sounded sarcastic. "All right, Miroku the Buddha. What must I do to improve myself to your liking?" she felt his frown. "Not for me, Sango-san." 'Got him.' Sango thought smugly. "Then why are you helping me so much? Why try to change me at all? You'll be leaving soon, perhaps leaving my life forever. Are you just so wonderful that you help all those you look down on by saying they are in need in their characters? You place yourself above everyone else. Don't lie." It took him a few moments.

"But I've told you. Don't tell me you're blind as well. I've told you in everything I do, even in plain words why I'm helping you." He grinned.

"Because I love you."

Sango went rigid. She stepped away. He didn't look intensely serious as he had during all their other talks, but he didn't entirely look as if he were only joking around. "Give me your advice. Now." There was a threat in her voice.

Miroku nodded, smiling obliviously again and closing his eyes contentedly. "Not advice so much as….an observation. I think…the thing you need to focus on…is well; finding someone you feel can understand you. And since you feel so misunderstood by Kagome and Rin-san, perhaps the one to understand you, truly, is your love. You need your love Sango. Through that will you begin to be cleared from yourself and concerned about someone other then Rin and you." He opened his eyes now and winked. "Maybe all those cheesy movies are right, nya? Love could be salivation for us all."

Then he jumped. He landed on the ground perfectly and walked away whistling merrily. Sango took a deep breath then leaped down and stumbling slightly raced after him.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Sigh 2: okay, wow. Have officially been writing this for like a month now. And now, this chapter is done! So happy. All right everyone told you it would be long, and on my puter it says it's 52 pages! 52! How awesome is that? Okay, now I love all of you to a million and one pieces, and I hope this didn't seem too….out there. What with Miroku and Sango's whole…debate thing. Sorry bout that, I just always wanted to give that kind of slant to a character that Miroku has, and well, here it is! Now in the next installment, who is Sango's true love? Now that Kagome has started to like the little inu, what will come of his possessive love for her? Will Rin and Sesshomaru get their asses in motion and do more then kiss? And will Rin ever find out that Sesshie is a demon! Who is the person running around and giving away hiding places! And why is that person doing that? And will there be a lemon? Review me if you want a lemon, and PLEASE no flames. Kay.

Why so damn absent-minded?

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom

(This modern love…breaks me…)

(Bloc Party, I live for them, check em out!)


	7. Closets Keep Secrets

Until Your Heart Falls

Chapter Seven:

AN: Wow. Seven chapters. I should like…celebrate. Okay, I warn you, I'm currently starting this at this moment with no plans at all. So if this chapter comes out a little….half-baked let's say, I apologise ahead of time. So sorry this took so un-bearably long, but I had it done and only just recently looked it over. So sorry for the wait! So yes, chapter seven, some hook-ups here, I think, and some….otherwise…good stuff I guess. I'll stop babbling and get on with it. Oh wait! I remembered! Okay, lemons: yes there will be lemon(s) in this story and I figure the remaining will get a detailed lime that fades to black before details. But. I must warn now. Horrible with lemons, since I'm not even old enough to be reading them, much less writing them. And, since there are three couples, I ask you my dearly appreciated readers, which TWO count em; TWO couples should have a described lemon. I'm thinking in my head Kagome and Inu, since this is listed under them, (only because we all know it's most popular) but I think three would be too…excessive. Turn this more or less into a porno, and while I gladly support porn, I don't really consider my writing, as of yet, smut. Well, not all the time. PLEASE VOTE IN YOUR REIVEW, IF YOU LEAVE ONE. That is all.

Love and lots of hugs!

Disclaimer: See ALL previous chapters. (My bologna has a first name…)

Note: Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

Scene change/POV change hope it's not too complicated!

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

(Rin's POV)

(I'll make it easy for now )

Rin gulped nervously. She had been walking with her imaginary-Saviour-made-real for a few minutes now, all of which had been filled to the brim with a dead, awkward silence. She was still dazed by her dramatic kiss earlier, and the desperation that had come with it. She knew one thing at this moment. Her lips felt very aware that they were lips, and for the first time she actually felt like a woman. It was such an odd thing to think, because she'd always known she was a girl, a now almost fully-grown girl, but her first kiss (rather prolonged she thought) now made her feel almost alive and for some reason she felt like she knew more then she had a few moments ago.

But then again, it had only been a kiss. Granted it had practically transported her to another world and left her aching for more, but it was just a kiss. And somehow it had changed her whole point of view about herself. She now felt very…attractive, maybe was the word. She fell so deeply into thought she never even noticed Sesshomaru had stopped walking until she collided into his back. She made her little "eep-ing" noise and fell to the ground. She chomped her tongue painfully when she hit the ground too hard for her liking.

He was kneeling next to her before she had even recovered enough to assess the damage done. He looked concerned again, and just his gaze made Rin again feel the crushing force on her lips and the wonderful new tastes he'd brought her. She couldn't look at him. She cast her eyes down and nodded when his enchantingly deep voice asked if she were all right. She stood carefully and brushed herself off.

They were at the edge of the forest. Sunlight just barely pierced the tree-tops, so much higher then both of them, above. Rin rubbed her lips, not only to make sure there was no blood, but also to try and shake the memory of the kiss. He watched her stand then stood as well. "I stopped too soon." He almost sounded as if he were ridiculing himself. It struck a nerve in Rin. "I'm fine I said. Now let's keep going, the house is still a good way away." she walked on, somewhat coldly. She knew she had upset him, she could almost feel the tenseness in the air. But some part of her was not as meek as she had been only a half-hour before. Odd, how a kiss could change her so!

Still, when she'd been pulled against him ever more sharply and had felt just how strong the kiss was affecting him…this still made her blush. Perhaps she was still as shy as before, just now she had a new sort of fire in her. She didn't look back over her shoulder; she felt him following her so perfectly, every move he made was like she made it with her own body. She was that connected to him somehow.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

(Kagome's POV)

Kagome re-entered the maze with Inuyasha only a step behind her. It was a more pleasant atmosphere surrounding them now, now that they had somewhat reached a middle point. Although his earlier…act when he had ripped her towel off of her still rested oddly in her mind, so near the surface and yet resisted so hard. And also back at the office he'd stolen a kiss from her! That made her anger roil. But then again, he had just pretty much told her he was in love with her. But how did that change anything? Did she love him? She just didn't know.

The leafy hedges cast a somewhat sunny green glow to everything around them. She looked back to Inuyasha and saw his eyes trained on her… "You ass!" she shrieked and smacked him (AN: No pun intended --;). Her face was red again. He ducked her second blow and slipped in front of her. "Well then how am I supposed to amuse myself while you're all lost in thought and being all moody on me?" Kagome flared. That was it.

"You could try thinking as well, _baka inu_! After all, I thought maybe there was something going on in that air-head of yours'!" Inuyasha shrugged. "Nope, sorry. But if you'll permit me to walk in front of you like so-" and he began walking backwards eyes now fixed very steadily on her chest and nothing else, "then I may get some…interesting thoughts processed." He laughed as she ran after him, winding through the maze and not caring which direction they ran in. They stopped when Inuyasha discovered a dead end. He didn't let this stop his acts of perversion as he whipped around abruptly and faced a stunned Kagome. She tried to stop, but only slipped and went flailing forwards. He caught her, of course, and pulled her against him.

His fangs glinted in the green light, his eyes like golden jewels. "We have to keep meeting like this." He whispered sneakily and gave her a little squeeze. Kagome tried to un-pin her arms, but failed. Eventually she just gave up. Inuyasha felt this and he breathed into her hair: "Have I tamed the wild mare?" Kagome grinned behind the curtain of her hair. "You have captured but one thing of the mares, Inuyasha, but you seem to forget how strong her legs are." And her knee met his groin. He howled like a dog, which technically he was, and released her. Kagome let herself linger to laugh at him for a moment before she patted him on the back. "I only gave you an inch; you can't yet take your mile." Inuyasha growled up at her, fluffy ears making him look somehow less menacing. She took a step back all the same.

Finally he stood up straight and glared at her. "What have I taken from the mare?" he asked, somewhat suspiciously. "Why, you haven't figured it out yet? Rather dull of you." And she winked and headed off back towards the house in the direction they came with Inuyasha following behind begging: "Tell me, tell me!"

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

(Sango's POV)

Sango caught Miroku; ironically, near the fountain he had first dunked her in the night of the infamous party. He knew she was there; he seemed too aware of things not to be. She stopped her run slowly, naturally, quickly catching her breath. He kept his back to her, but his walk had slowed noticeably. "Long time no see, eh?" he called over his shoulder. Sango forced herself to control her gasping and inhaled deeply hoping to gain the lost breath. It worked somewhat, enough to let her focus on the fact that he had stopped walking and had seated himself on the fountain's edge. And suddenly she was calm; what she needed to say brought the calm onto her.

"I don't suppose you would be able to help me any farther?" He looked up to her and smiled in a suspiciously happy manner. "With what, my dear?" Sango knew he wouldn't make this easy. "Well, you have my life back on track for me, you've supplied me with a clarity that I haven't found in awhile, in fact, at this moment, I feel as if nothing is more sure to me besides what you just said to me. So, I'm wondering if you would happen to know someone I could love. I mean, since you have the answer to everything else, you know, maybe you would know this as well." This was too open for her. This was something a few moments ago she would've never believed she was capable of.

But this was now, and she believed once the moment of hysteria cleared and this odd certainty left her she would regret it. But for now, let her be insane. He sighed and thoughtfully pulled his hair from its tie. It slipped out around his shoulders and hid his face from her. "I, sadly, can't answer that for you; although I have a few suggestions." He sat up straight so his hair fell back and she could see his face again. He bit his lip, thinking again, then remanded his statement: "Well, really, just one, but it's only a suggestion."

Sango tried very hard to hold back a foolish grin; it was almost inevitable. She played along, now almost coy then as serious as a few moments ago. "Would you share this suggestion with me?" He winked and waggled his finger from side to side. "Nope." She faked a pout. "Well, shall I guess?" Miroku shrugged, getting slightly more serious. He leaned back on his hands, arms supporting his body. "Hmm…let's see…could it be that odd Inuyasha?" she took a step towards him, "No, I think he's pretty much in love with Kagome-san." Miroku stated. He wasn't looking at her, but Sango was watching his face. He seemed relaxed.

She took another step.

"Well, it couldn't possibly be the almost non-existent-until-recently-Sesshomaru, could it?"

Another step,

"No, he, also, is fond of another."

Miroku had a small smile now. "Well, then I can think of no one else." She was at the fountain. It was off, due to the fact it only ran during parties. The water that was left had developed a slight layer of algae and a few leaves, some still green, some dead and crumbling. The water was sunlit and almost clear in some spots. The rim was large enough for her to slip onto, still a slight distance away from him. "One more strike." He said causally, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. His hair fell away and in the sun it looked a little lighter then hers'. She liked long-hair on men. And somehow it suited him very well.

Sango slid an inch closer. His small smile became a full one now. The sun slid behind a cloud; Sango slid one more inch towards him until her hand almost touched his. There were a few brown streaks in his hair; once again something new she noticed about him every time she was near.

She was sill watching his face, slightly intrigued by his almost beauty. It must be the lighting. "One more, hm? Well, let's see…I'm sorry, but here my guesses fail me." Her index finger was almost touching his. "Well, I won't say it unless I know one thing." He leaned back a bit more. "What's that?" she asked eyes half-lidded. Yes, he was quite handsome, although it took sunlight and un-bound hair to prove it. His earring glinted in the re-emerging sun.

"If you can forgive me." Sango opened her eyes fully, thrown-off and confused. "What are you-?" but he stopped her question as he grabbed her hand and tugged her. She toppled forwards, falling right into his lap. She let out a very un-ladylike squeal. He was laughing again. She growled and pushed herself up, ready to beat him, until her memory returned to her. The night of the party. She pushed herself up. Their faces were level and Miroku's chest was only a centimetre from her own. She met his twinkling eyes and smiled in an alluring manner.

He was suspicious, but when she spoke he forgot why. "You silly fool. You should know I will always forgive you. That's why I'm here. What I need to know is if you will forgive _me_." Her eyes were dark and deep and he got sucked into them. Sango could tell he was intoxicated by her stare as easily as she could see through Rin's fake happiness. "Of course." His voice was thick. She grinned devilishly. "Good." And she pushed his chest as hard as she could.

She caught him quite off guard for once and he cried out as he fell back into the fountain. His hand still gripped hers' so she was pulled forward as well. She fell onto him, far into the deep fountain. They were lucky that it was deep enough to stop him from colliding into the marble bottom, but then again, she already knew that from her own crash-course. Water slipped over her head as her jaw slammed onto his warm chest and she bit her tongue painfully.

His arms became a tight vice around her back, smushing her against him he sat up and kicked, so she hit the edge, sputtering in shock and spitting out algae-infested water. Her mouth tasted horrid and her eyes burned from the water and the grime and a leaf was stuck in her hair which was now grossly slicked and grimy. She gagged for a moment, when his arms slid up to hug her tightly. This made her realise she was pinned to the edge of the fountain a wet and still unbelievably handsome Miroku laughing and just as wet and slightly smelly as her.

Seeing him laugh, of course sparked a laugh in her, so she followed suit and soon the two were laughing hysterically, then gasping for breath. "So I-" Sango took a moment to regain her breath, "I take it you forgive me?" she questioned merrily, tilting her head to meet his deep eyes. He also inhaled (she felt his chest pressing against her when he did) before he answered quite brilliantly and with much of the desired effect: "Always." Then he kissed her. It was such a simple thing, so sweet and perfectly, perfectly, tender that Sango found her legs, which had been pressed against the bottom, had turned to jelly. Her knees were pressed into his upper legs since he was kneeling on the bottom and she felt all her discomfort disappear as his lips slid so perfectly over hers'.

In that instant, they both felt a fire light and both knew with brilliantly clear, hysterical insanity that there would never be another kiss from anyone else for the rest of their lives'. Even if neither would admit it. Miroku broke it first making Sango gasp. She fell against his chest, letting him support her while she re-gripped her whole universe and came to terms with the fact that she had never been kissed so thoroughly, even though his tongue had never even slipped into her mouth. He tasted like…algae and leaves.

She opened her eyes and used her hands (since his arms had loosened enough for her to be able to move her arms again) to push against his chest so she could look up and meet his eyes again. He looked just as breathless as she was, even though they both had enough air from their near-drowning, saying it dramatically. Sango felt a searing in her eyes, again from the tainted water and she looked away, wiping them with her fists. They watered and eventually after a few dripped tears the burning reduced. "Are your eyes hurting?" he asked her. His deep voice reverberated through her breast, since they were now pressed very tightly against each other. She blinked a few times. "A little." She said shrugging. Her legs were going numb and she was shivering slightly.

He hugged her tighter and smiled slightly. He bent down slightly and kissed the tears from her lashes. "We need to clean up." he said grumpily. "Look at this! My good jacket's all ruined! I guess I'll just have to spend my millions of dollars on a new one. I might go broke you know." Sango laughed. "Whatever _baka_. Just let me up." In reply he slid his hands down her arms and rested them on her hips just below the water. Her eyes widened slightly as his mouth slid onto hers' again. This time he was a bit more demanding and his tongue traced her lips. He nibbled on her bottom lip and Sango gasped at this, having her last memory come to mind of the one who had done that; Mihara.

Miroku sensed her sudden with-drawl and he pulled back gently. "I'm sorry." She murmured feeling slightly embarrassed. "No worries Sango-chan." Sango smiled at his honorific change. She kissed his cheek, having to extend her neck a bit. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up. He swung her into his arms, bridal-style. He stepped from the fountain and stood almost shakily on the solid ground. Sango demanded he put her down. He did, placing her very carefully onto the grass.

Sango grabbed his hand and stepped forward, happy to lead him back through the maze. That was until she felt his other hand on her buttocks, probing. She shrieked and whipped around smacking him. "You have no right!" she screamed at him, fuming again. "Damn!" he swore, dropping her hand and snapping his fingers. "You were doing so well too…" Sango said menacingly trailing off and cracking her knuckles. Miroku noticeably paled and got a running start.

Sango pursued, albeit happily, although she would never admit it.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

(Rin's POV)

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Rin turned on Sesshomaru, finally loosing her patience. "No, I'm not sure! This thing is too big to actually find your way in! But if you know the way back to the house, please share!" He didn't look at her and only moved swiftly around her to one of the hedges. He felt it for a moment; thinking, assessing. Then he turned back to Rin. "Come here." He gestured to himself. Rin went defensive. "Why?" she asked suspiciously. "Do you want to go back to the house or not?" he asked, not looking at her. If he were more emotional Rin would've said he sounded sarcastic, but there was nothing. Rin moved to his side reluctantly. His arm swept around her back and she was pushed into him in a snug manner. "Hold on." He warned. "To what?" Rin asked incredulously as he jumped.

She cringed and cried out as he leapt over the first bush, then the next and then next. He didn't stop and he didn't pause. Such grace! It was…unnatural. Rin counted fifteen in all until he stopped and let her re-gain her balance. The first thing she said was: "You're not human." He tensed, defensive, and released her. Rin stumbled, but caught herself. They were by the back porch overlooking the gardens. "Th-Thank you." She stuttered. She turned back to him, but he had already moved around her. She jumped, surprised by his movement. He was as cold as a blizzard!

Rin stood where she was, watching him move back into the house. His kiss was still on her lips, even now, but now she worried that he was upset with her. She shrugged and made her way back inside.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

(Sango's POV)

Sango pulled Miroku around the corner as the infamous Hoshii walked by. She tried to hold back her giggles. The two had been masquerading around the house trying to get to her room for twenty minutes now, but they had left a trail of dirt and water in their wake. "Ssh. Follow me!" she whispered to Miroku. She peeked around the corner before jumping out and grabbing Miroku's hand, pulling him along behind her earnestly and as they found the stairs and bolted up them. They both burst into out-of-breath laughs. They reached her room and threw themselves into it.

Miroku leaned against the shut door, cracking up and bent over himself. Sango joined him, wrapping her arms around him. He did the same to her only moments later and they both leaned into each other. "Sango?" Miroku gasped when they both had momentarily ceased panting and their breathing had almost returned to normal. "Yeah?" she asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Marry me."

She froze. "What?" she choked out. "Marry me. I knew the moment I saw you at that party I had to have you as my own. That my life isn't complete without you near." Sango looked into his eyes, which were the dark pools he attained while being his oddly deep self. "That was really corny." She told him in an almost disappointed manner. "All right, will you agree to being mine forever to the extent that when we both pass on our souls meld together as one being and our atoms go into the creation of one single being?" Sango sighed. "Sure, why not?" she shrugged. Miroku kissed her, the deepest he had yet. When they finally broke away he was grinning as though it would never be wiped from his face. "Great. Well, we should get cleaned up for dinner."

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

(Rin's POV)

Rin made her way to dinner late that night. She had kept herself in her room pondering the new self-awareness she felt. She had dressed up for dinner for some reason, a nice long black skirt with a tank-top that was nicely cut and fit her snugly. She felt very attractive in it. Oh well. She ran to the dining room, hair flying out behind her.

She stumbled as she entered the room and caught herself. "So…sorry…I'm…" she stood up and caught her breath, "-late." She finished. "Quite fine dear! Have a seat!" Kagome's mother smiled at her and motioned to the large table that could sit at least ten comfortably. She nodded and moved forwards. Her foot, of course, caught on the Persian rug lining the whole of the dining room and she flew forwards. She "eep-ed" as she rocketed towards the ground.

An arm looped around her waist and stopped her fall. She was pulled up and the arm stayed on her waist. Silver hair entered her vision. Sesshomaru. Her face coloured vividly and Inuyasha, at the far end, laughed. Kagome's mother, who had been half-way into catching poor Rin, stopped and looked up to Sesshomaru, slightly confused. "Oh, why hello, Takagawa-san. It's…good to have you with us tonight!" she smiled at him, still slightly thrown-off.

"Sorry I'm late Higurashi-san, but I was working on some things, and I thought since this would be the last night I'll be spending here, I may as well join you all. I've been exceptionally rude about this, and for that I'm sorry." Rin was watching the ground, face red, but she finally looked up and saw Gramps, looking cheery and Kagome watching Sesshomaru in an analysing manner. Sango on the other hand looked positively murderous.

Her eyes were riveted to Sesshomaru's arm. She stood suddenly and walked to Rin. She grabbed the now-shy girl's arm and pulled her hard, out of Sesshomaru's grip. "Come Rin. I hope you're okay. Thank you for saving her." She said absent-mindedly over her shoulder. Sesshomaru didn't answer, but only sat. Thankfully it was farther up from Rin and across from her. Sango was sitting next to Miroku who winked at her as she sat. Rin coloured again. She felt like a fool, it was obvious everyone else had sensed something in her. Her emotions had been so open and readable! She felt embarrassed of herself.

Miroku leaned over Sango and smiled warmly. "You look so pretty Rin-san, but you should know you don't need to dress up for me." he winked again and Sango growled before swatting him on the head. "Careful, she's my sister." She warned. "Makes it even better." Miroku grinned devilishly. Sango swatted him again before Miroku grabbed her hand and kissed it rather handsomely. Rin watched her sister's reaction, cringing as she expected the onslaught. None came. Sango blushed and looked down to the table shyly. This was a shocker.

"Well, Sango, it seems someone is falling behind, nya?" Sango's head whipped up and Rin turned her eyes onto a smugly grinning Kagome; there was an odd glint in her eyes and Rin suspected there was some kind of deeper meaning to her using Sango's catchy phrase. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and Rin believed she was the only one who was aware of his eyes drifting over to her more often then was appropriate.

They were all acting rather suspicious….'couple-ly' was the word she thought of. Rin looked back down at the table as a nice noodle dish was brought out for dinner and placed on the table. She almost started when Hoshii whispered over her shoulder: "Young Rin-san has enraptured Sesshomaru-sama, if you don't mind an old butler saying." Rin blushed again, now she almost expected it, it happened so often, and looked up, regretfully, to Sesshomaru. Gramps appeared to be telling him an amusing story in which Kagome's mother, Kagome and Inuyasha (who were only slightly farther up the table) were listening to with smiles and an occasional laugh. Sesshomaru however had his eyes glued to her and only her.

His eyes seemed to see right through her clothes and flesh and right into her soul, they were so piercing. She froze and everything else seemed to fade; Sango and Miroku arguing about some band she'd never heard of, Gramps's story, Kagome bickering something with Inuyasha which had started only a moment ago, and Kagome's mother nodding to the story. There was only the silver-haired angelic man sitting just a few chairs down and watching her through half-lidded eyes.

His face was as blank as ever, but his eyes seemed like galaxies revolving within each other. All the breath left her body and she slowly lost all common reasoning and thought. "Rin-chan?" Was that Sesshomaru calling her name? Sesshomaru…she liked saying his name. She wanted to say it out loud, but then the connection broke as he purposefully and with meaning looked to her left, motioning with his eyes. "_Kami_, Rinny, answer me!" Rin jumped and faced Sango blinking as tears sprang to her eyes from not doing it for who knew how long.

Sango looked slightly worried, but Miroku, over her shoulder, seemed to know exactly what she had been staring at. His eyes met hers' and nervously Rin tried to beg him not to tell Sango. He looked away over her shoulder, probably looking to Sesshomaru. He wouldn't turn her in. She let out a relieved breath and thanked him in her mind before answering Sango, attempting to sound dazed. "Sorry Sango-san I dozed off for a moment. What did you want?" Sango eyed her suspiciously then looked to Miroku who was still looking down the table. "I just asked if you wanted some." She pointed to one of the bowls of the noodle dish before them. Another bowl was near those sitting near the opposite end, only so no one played the 'passing' game.

Rin nodded, shaking her head slightly. "Keep your eyes down here Rin." Sango said gravely giving her the older sister look that plainly said she disapproved. Rin had gotten so few of those looks she was slightly thrown off by it at first. Then she timidly looked back down as Sango plopped some noodles onto her plate.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

(Sesshomaru's POV)

Sesshomaru had tried to talk himself out of going down to the dinner, but it was very hard. As he paced his room he remembered the defensive look the other girl had given him when he had asked after Rin. 'Ask her yourself.' He had to stop being so cowardly of a simple girl. Whom he loved. Remanding himself as he thought it he quickly slipped a shirt on, buttoned it up and checked his reflection in the mirror. Same as always; so different then the humans around him; so fierce and impassive; so unfeeling and intimidating.

Part of him every once in awhile wished he could at least be like Inuyasha just a small bit and be able to blend in with the humans, but it was much too hard for him to do. He thought of her comment earlier of him not being human. Had she been serious? Did she suspect the truth? Would she be horrified if she knew? Doubts, he hated them. He ran a hand through his hair so that he was able to keep it back from his face before he made his way down the stairs.

As he entered the room he picked up her scent immediately and viewing it through his demon-vision he watched, as if in slow-motion, Rin tipping forwards. He was there to meet her so fast he was glad no one had seen his inhuman speed. His hand reached out for her, slipping around the small waist and pulling her against him. His mind slipped from focus for a moment when he felt her bare skin. Her tank-top had slipped up on the side and just a bit of the smooth skin on her waist met his cold fingers.

He could remember her shape perfectly and what it had felt like when eagerly pushed into him. He wanted to lean down and place a quick kiss on her neck, but he resisted and regained his mind as he heard the mother begin speaking to him. He didn't hear what she'd said so he gave his lame excuse for being there. He hoped it would suffice. It did apparently, but he kept his hands on little Rin. She was so small! So fragile under his large hands…next thing he knew there was another woman resembling Rin, but with much sharper, striking features marching up to him.

Rin had relaxed herself into him, although her head was tilted towards the ground. Maybe, just maybe, she was as swept away as he was. He remembered her kiss as the girl faced him, anger and a sort of defensive glare shining in her eyes. Her hand reached out and grabbed Rin's arm. She pulled and as regretful as he was, Sesshomaru let her be yanked away. The warm skin left his touch and he closed his eyes briefly as he picked a seat near enough so he wasn't able to look at her without needing to turn his head fully.

He tried to stop from looking at her, but his eyes kept sliding over in her direction and his nose picked up her aroma far too easily. A semi-content feeling possessed him now; he had the memory of her kiss, of her body against his, but now he needed that every time he glimpsed her; he would not be sated until he'd had another taste.

Eventually the old man began telling them all some story about some shenanigans as a youth. He'd stopped listening as the noodles were brought out. The smell of the dish clouded his senses for a moment. Curry, leeks, celery and squid. Since he lost his ability to sustain her by her smell he decided, screw all consequences, and let his head turn slowly and his eyes to focus on her completely.

It took her only a few moments to realise he was staring at her and her still red-tinted face turned up to his, her sparkling eyes widening. He focused only on her eyes at this point. They didn't seem anything extraordinary, very pretty, yes, but it was more or less the fact of how clear and emotional they were, that he could seem to see everything she was thinking and feeling in them. He knew she must be a bad liar; anyone looking into those eyes would see right through her. Yes, he decided as he watched her, he would need to leave tonight. Staying would only worsen his need for her. Maybe getting away would make it better. He hoped.

He heard the other striking girl asking her if she wanted some of the noodle bowl. He realised with a jolt the girl was falling into his eyes very fast and deeply. It was like she was gone. She looked somewhat dream-like. He felt critical, so he motioned with his eyes to the other girl who was now impatiently saying her name. Rin…he liked the sound of her name. It was small and sweet like she was. As the girl's eyes widened in embarrassed fear she whipped around and faced both a slyly grinning Miroku and the other loud girl.

Miroku then looked to him, with his damned analysing look again. Sesshomaru bared his fangs before Inuyasha, to his right, elbowed him a bit too hard under the table. Sesshomaru turned on him letting the slight anger in him drop from his face and his fangs to slip back. Inuyasha's mate hadn't noticed. He was already addressing the girl as his half-brothers'; why? It was probably in the way Inuyasha never kept his eyes off her, was always arguing and giving her smiles he never gave anyone else. Also in the way his eyes burned in the same way Sesshomaru knew his own did when he thought of Rin's soft, innocent kiss. He focused on his plate as he spooned some of the meal onto it. He would need to leave tonight.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

(Kagome's POV)

Kagome sighed as she leaned back in the bath. What only the residents of the house knew about the underground, or the basement, was that the nearby waterfall allowed there to be a very small very natural hot spring under the house. They were so lucky. She blessed her lucky stars Gramps had done what he'd done to get them there and slipped farther under the water. Soon she felt her eyes getting heavy.

"Why, look at this, I seemed to have scented you out after all." Kagome screamed and jumped up before remembering she was naked and flopping awkwardly back into the water. She whipped around and met the twinkling eyes of Inuyasha. "What the hell are you doing down here! And why now! Get out, I'm naked you pervert!" He didn't answer any of her questions, just glided forwards and placed himself in a sitting position near the rim of the bath. Kagome desperately wished she had something very hard, sharp and heavy to throw at him, but she hadn't thought to come with anything like that.

"It's not exactly anything I haven't seen before." He shrugged and Kagome's face became brilliantly crimson. She eyed the fluffy ears poking jubilantly through his silver hair. "Is that smart?" she asked, her eyes focused clearly on his ears. He flicked one unconsciously. "Well, you're safe, now I know, so I'm just gonna' turn in now. Don't trip or anything on the way back up." Inuyasha stood and made his way back towards the thick stairs leading back up. "Wait! You came to see if I was all right?" There was more confusion in her voice then flattery. Inuyasha turned to face her.

He didn't answer. "Listen, I leave tomorrow. And since I have a lot of other…responsibilities back in the city, I don't know when I'll be able to see you again." He looked away from a now-pale Kagome. "But I swear," he looked back to her and his eyes were slightly frightening. "If you let anyone else touch you or try to convince you I don't care for you even more strongly, well, I'll just have to convince you otherwise." Then he turned back around, and as if nothing odd had just conspired between them he made his way back up the stairs whistling some kind of j-rock tune. (AN: Prolly Kagrra, since I'm in love with them right now…)

Kagome watched him until she couldn't see him any longer and then she looked to her face rippling in the reflection of the bath. She watched the few tears slip from her eyes. She watched, because in her mind she was convincing herself they weren't there.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

(Sesshomaru's POV)

(WARNING: Rin and Sesshie-kun strong lime, no likie, no readie!)

Sesshomaru didn't know why he stood in the front hall of the house at midnight. He should be out the door, moving down to his car parked outside. But he stood, still as a statue, in the front hall letting the swift moonlight bathe him in shadow as it streamed in from the large window placed far up above the large door. In fact the whole room was bathed in the same moonlight.

Finally he took a deep breath and pushed Rin's lips and taste and smell from his mind. He took two steps towards the door before someone crossed the hall from the living room directly on his left. He didn't jump, but he did freeze. "Oh. You must be Sesshomaru." There was another one? Oh yes, he remembered her now. The sulky girl who had made them play that game. "And you must be…?" he trailed off, not truly interested, and slightly frustrated this girl had stopped him. It didn't matter who she was, he was leaving now.

"Kikyo." She offered, voice monotone. "Leaving already? You'll break Rin's heart." She said it in such a dead, emotionless voice the words didn't register until she had sashayed halfway across the hall. He froze again and then turned to face her. "What did you say your name was?" he asked suspiciously. "Could be anything by now." she shrugged. "I have to leave." He said over his shoulder as he reached for the door. "Are you sure? Are you sure that's what you want? I mean, honestly, Rin's a pretty girl. Pretty innocent too. She's too emotionally unbalanced to have a heart-break. It'd kill her." This made him turn fully and fast. "The girl will be selling herself on the streets in no time." Sesshomaru didn't know why this got such a reaction out of him, but it did.

He was in front of her in a too-impossible speed, teeth bared and glinting in the moonlight. "You will not say such things." He hissed menacingly. She didn't flinch only smiled a dead smile. "Hello little demon. This is a surprise. But then again, with your beauty you could suppose such. After all, a hunter must be attractive to its prey." She took a step back, then another before she started to walk backwards up the stairs.

Sesshomaru cursed her and himself inside out. How could he be so stupid! He just gave away his secret in one foul swoop. The padding of feet to his right made him consider hiding, suitcase and all. But he found this foolish so he moved back near the door. Rin stepped into the room. 'Shit.' He thought.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

(Rin-chan POV)

"Can I borrow this Kagome-san?" Kagome looked up to Rin. She was on her way to take her bath. "Sure Rin." Rin smiled. It was one of her more revealing nightgowns. Rin had decided she was going to wear nicer things from now on, look nicer, since she was now more aware of herself. And why not start with a nice pretty silk nightgown? Her hair was still wet from her shower, but she shook it out as she thanked Kagome profusely.

Back in her room, Rin was coming down with a case of insomnia. _He_ was the only thing she could think about. He was leaving tonight and she might not see him again for awhile. Her whole being ached with that idea. Now that she knew he was real and alive she wanted to spend every moment with him. She eyed the clock. Eleven-thirty. '_A snack._' She thought as she stood and smoothed out the long nightgown.

She loved it, a cream white, making her skin look pale and smooth. It didn't dip too low, but just near her breasts the material changed to a sort of see-through net. It didn't bother her; after all, she decided a little cleavage never hurt anybody. That's what Sango said. She still felt alienated in it slightly, but it was comfortable and it just looked dashing in the moonlight, and it flowed over her skin and moved like the wind when she moved. Yes, she definitely liked it.

She slipped out of her room and, still perturbed by his leaving, made her way into the kitchen, tripping only once. She rooted through the kitchen for a good long while before she decided on a cupcake, small, chocolate, and made just yesterday by a bored Kagome. It was delicious and she sipped on some milk as she ate it. Luckily she didn't spill, but as she made her way back to her room, she realised she had some frosting all over her lips.

Embarrassed slightly, the sound of voices made her stop and forget all about the bits of frosting. He was there. In the front hallway. Her heart kicked into high gear and she was sure it would give her away. She stepped slightly farther into the room and watched him around the corner, just standing there looking slightly ferocious and lips curled back before he acknowledged her bare feet on the floor and bolted back for the door. She almost gasped. He moved like a blur. He wasn't human. There was no way.

She stepped fully into the room, knowing her cover was blown. He saw her and he seemed to stay as cold as before. "Rin?" a soft voice called from the upstairs hallway. "Sango!" Rin cried, fear shooting through her. If Sango saw them standing together….and herself dressed like this….this would _not_ look good. She looked back to him, scared and panicked. "We need to hide." He looked slightly put-off before she ran forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him hard towards one of the closets near the staircase. She opened the door and slipped inside, beckoning to a hesitant Sesshomaru.

He reluctantly slid in and closed the door, enclosing them in darkness. Rin regretted it instantly. Now she was almost on top of him, wearing this now-stupid nightgown and the only thing in her mind how smooth and strong his lips were. He turned to face her. His eyes were glowing in the dark she realised, as her eyes adjusted. "Sorry, I can't let her see me with you, she'll get angry." He didn't speak. "Wow. I can't believe I have you trapped in a closet." She smiled to herself and leaned back against the wall. There was nothing in this one; most things were placed in the larger closet almost right next to the door, but one or two ancient shoes littered the bottom.

He didn't say a word, barely acknowledged her. Rin wondered if she had scared him. But after how he'd acted today and others'…had she been wrong to assume he had loved her as much as she loved him? "Rin?" Sango's muffled voice sounded just outside. Rin inhaled sharply. After a few moments of silence she heard Sango leave in the direction of the kitchens' and she mumbled almost breathlessly: "Why are you leaving?" It sounded so pitiful and hurt that Rin felt stupid for saying it.

"Is it me? I didn't mean to frighten you by kissing you it's just…you're so beautiful and mysterious and intimidating and I thought, maybe just for a moment you wanted to kiss me too because you kissed me back so…wonderfully." Her cheeks flushed and she felt that same odd feeling in the depths of her stomach. "And I…" her voice got very, very soft. "I'm afraid of loosing you." She closed her eyes and hid her face in her hands. It sounded like such an immature, childish thing to say she hated herself after she'd said it, but his silence made it so easy to talk to him.

It was when he still said nothing and tears slipped casually to her eyes and then out of them that she finally looked up to him. It was now very easy to see him. His eyes were closed very tightly, his teeth were biting his lip very hard and his fists were clenched at his side. His whole body suggested a tense string about to snap. Rin, confused reached out to touch his arm. Before her trembling hand got close he snapped and in a movement that almost frightened her lunged for her.

His arms grabbed her shoulders and she hit the back of the closet; his lips crashed onto hers almost painfully and he demanded entrance. Rin let all her new emotions take hold as instinct opened her mouth and leaned her head back. This kiss wasn't like the first; this was demanding and filled with all his built-up desire. His tongue probed endlessly as if he couldn't get enough. His body pressed into hers' which was pressed into the wall of the closet.

His hand moved off of her shoulder and down to her waist, taking it and pulling it against his own. Rin gasped as she felt once again his reaction and instinctively pulled away, but he wouldn't have any of that in a force like steel his other hand pushed her neck so her mouth was again clamped to his. After a moment of struggle she gave in. Not in defeat, but in a want for him to take over. He did, willingly and deeply. His tongue was halfway down her throat before she returned it. She was timid, but quickly edged on by that same fire in the pit of her stomach and lower that was starting to consume her.

On an instinct she wiggled her hips slightly, grinding them both together. It was his turn to growl in pleasure. The hand on her neck dropped again to her small waist and he pulled her tighter and tighter until their bones were almost meeting. This time he moved his hips. Rin broke away from his mouth with a gasp and his lips slipped to her jaw, then down and found her neck. This was new. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forwards slightly. Now their chests were smashed together. He laid two wet soft kisses on her neck before he pulled away completely and wrapped his arms around her.

Rin was gasping horribly with her sudden need for air. She whimpered slightly at loosing his wonderful lips, but he only growled again. His hands were tight on her body. The warmth of them seared through the pitiful nightgown. Her chest moved up and down hard, her breasts slamming into his chest each time. His thumbs started to make small circles on her lower naval making her forget how to breathe. Slowly he eased away from her until he held her in a loose embrace. Rin's lips hurt. They were probably going to bruise.

His arms gently eased off of her. Then he took a step back. Rin slumped against the wall behind her needing the support of it to regain her mind. It had floated away or melted into the fire that was now her body. She heard him inhale deeply, which confused her before he opened the door and slipped out, closing it quietly. She slid down to her knees. Sango must be searching for her. She'd better get back upstairs.

When she poked her head out the door he was gone. Rin touched her lips gently. She could still taste him, could still feel him pressed against her, pushing into her, making her want something she knew so little about…Rin sighed and ran back up the stairs not tripping once.

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborder

(Sesshie-kun POV)

When Sesshomaru saw her looking like a mirage in a white gown that enunciated every curve of her body, every dip including the valley of her breasts he almost drifted off into oblivion. But then the girl dragged him into that damned closet and stood so close to him…he wanted so badly to rip off that silly excuse for a nightgown and take her, right up against the wall. His body was already far enough into that, but then, she just had to begin to talk and bring up her memory of the kiss. Then it all came back to him.

His hands clenched so he didn't reach out and seek out that hot little body, he closed his eyes so he couldn't see her maidenly blush, and he bit his lip, hoping the pain would distract him. The breaking point was when he smelled her arousal. She was watching him. He felt it, then the smell hit his nostrils and he lost all thought. He was replaced by his demon instincts to reach out and take it.

As he grabbed her and shoved her into the wall capturing that so-perfectly-sweet mouth he reigned in a bit. He would taste her so thoroughly, she would never even think of another man. As if she were water and he a dying man he absorbed her rapidly. And then his hand reached for her waist dragging her against him. Let her see how much he wanted her, needed her. She gasped and her mouth left his, but he pushed her head back onto his own, tongue still digging deep.

He felt her body go limp and then respond to his kiss. Her own tongue found his mouth and hesitantly slipped inside. Oh _Kami-sama_, if she didn't feel his need then she sure must've now. She was soon attacking his mouth less hesitantly. Her arousal smelled so strong it coated the whole closet. He could survive off of that smell forever.

Then the little minx thought up something new to drive him insane. She ground her hips against his. He almost howled and pushed right into her, but he controlled himself on a small whim. He grabbed her waist in both hands and pulled them as tight as he could. He could feel her against him; the very core of her. He jerked his hips upwards. Rin felt this very close to home, he could tell and a grin took his lips now. He'd gone too far, but he didn't care. He knew someday they'd be doing this naked, so she may as well get used to it now.

She gasped and broke away, but he moved to her jaw line and then her neck placing two sweet kisses on it and tasting the skin. 'Delicious…' he thought grinning again. Then he held her and he let the comfort she brought to him slip over him and let his human side regain control. For such an 'innocent' little thing she sure did have a wild, seducing manner. Slowly he let go of her; he had to leave. If he didn't now he would do something they would both regret. No, not now.

He would have her later when she had tasted more and known the results. But not like this, in some closet. It took all of his willpower but eventually he left her gasping and aroused. Let her know what it's like. He grinned as he left, his soul, heart and mind soaring. He'd never been happier. And that was saying something. He looked down and growled. Time for a cold shower.

TBC!

Borderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborderborer

AN2: Sorry, this was short. I just want to get it posted now, and get some good reviews. They help my self-esteem. Hey, if you like yaoi, check out some of my other stuff. Starting to write it, and I need some good opinions ;) Oh yeah, and sooo sorry if Sesshie-kun is kinda OOC, but I don't so well with him as a character. And, the other two couples will have their spotlight next time(s) promise! If you think there's too much of one, or not enough of another, or whatever, please let me know! I'm looking for (nice) suggestions! Okay, please review, sorry again this took so long It'll be faster next time, promise!

Kay.

Love and peace,

-Kurai-Tenshi of Doom


End file.
